Just Breathe
by SeverusSnape'sDaughter
Summary: What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP
1. Chapter 1

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- R

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC (If I chose to continue)

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

"Harry James Potter, I will not sit with you while you read that bloody book," Hermione Granger snapped at her raven hair companion.

"'Mione," Harry sighed, "Never in my life did I think you would yell at me for reading."

Hermione glared at him, placing her own books into her satchel, "That book is dark. And you keep _listening _to it. You of all people…" she muttered, walking toward the portrait hole. She heard her friend star a rebuttal, but at that point she watched satisfied as the Fat Lady closed behind her.

Hermione knew it was irrational to get mad at Harry for reading the book, but she wasn't an insufferable know-it-all for no reason. Some things she just knew…and she knew something bad was going to happen if Harry kept using that sodden book.

"Oh, where am I now?" she growled in frustration, her preoccupied thoughts having led her somewhere in the castle. _Sure I'm the brightest witch of my age…just getting lost in Hogwarts. _

It wasn't completely true; she wasn't lost, just not in the place she had intended to be. Now she was near the third floor women's laboratory. A small smile graced her lips when she remembered the cat incident.

"You can tell me what's wrong!" a high-pitched voice cooed from the very room where the Gryffindor's mind had been.

"He'll kill me," another voice sobbed. Startled, Hermione peered around the door. Her eyes fell upon a sad sight to see. Draco Malfoy stood, gazing blankly into the mirror. His haggard appearance had not gone unseen by the trio, but never had Hermione seen him so distraught. Moaning Myrtle hovered above him, watching with interest.

As she stood there, she felt pity for the boy she saw before her. Malfoy had always found ways to get under her skin, and she knew that he meant every spiteful word he had spat in her direction, but before her now, she did not see a proud man that she had imagined the ferret to turn into, instead she saw a lost child, struggling under too much pressure.

Hermione was not keen on Harry's idea of Draco as a death eater…but seeing him like this… Her eyes dropped to arm. His shirt was unbuttoned, as he clutched the side of the sink. Hermione was unable to contain her gasp when she saw the dark mark on his arm.

His eyes snapped up and saw her reflection in the mirror, "Mudblood," he hissed, spinning around with his wand raised, "Cru-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted, causing the blond to fall, stone still.  
>"I should turn you in, I should!" Myrtle whimpered. Hermione ignored her, which sent her into hysterics and she flushed herself down the loo. Rolling her eyes, the witch carefully stepped up to her fallen, childhood nemesis. Looking deeply into steel grey eyes, Hermione expected to find anger, hate even, but she was surprised to find nothing but tired acceptance. It was almost as if his eyes were saying, 'Go on Granger…finish me.' Hermione kneeled down beside the boy, "You tried to Crucio me, Malfoy." Her tone was soft as she scanned his body for injuries. Other than malnourishment and stress she found none. She should obliviate him, but as she once again met those tired eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it.<p>

"Malfoy, you look so…old," _Yet somehow you are still beautiful,_ she frowned, "You aren't alone Malfoy, despite the choices you've made. You and Harry have a lot in common." Hermione stood and walked out of the bathroom. She released the charm when she was a safe distance away. She didn't stop when she heard his footsteps. "Granger?" His voice called after her. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, "How are the golden boy and I similar at all." A sad smile graced Hermione's face as she continued walking. He didn't follow her.

_Oh Draco, you both have too much weight on your shoulders._

Author's Note- Well hello there! This may be a one shot unless I get a rather nice review *hint hint*


	2. Split Second Decisions

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- R

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC (If I chose to continue)

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter universe. It's JK's and someday I will be her best friend 3

* * *

><p>"I ask again, Harry; what would you-know-who do with a sniveling coward like Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked between bites of treacle tart.<p>

"For goodness sake, Ronald! His name is Voldemort!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione is right, Ron, and _she_ doesn't argue with me anymore about Malfoy!" Harry smiled in Hermione's direction, not noticing the book worm's wince. She hadn't told her boys about the adventure in Myrtle's bathroom. They wouldn't have understood, but the events of last month couldn't stay out of the brunette's mind.

Her eyes traveled to the blond boy at Slytherin's table. He was as pail as he was that night. His food was pushed away. Suddenly, steely eyes rose to meet her own. It was in that moment when a knot formed tightly in Hermione's stomach. Averting her eyes, she turned back to her own table.

"Alright there 'Mione?" Ron asked, but what he actually said was 'Awite da Ne?'

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Your mouth is full, Ronald."

"Guys," Harry whispered causing his two friends to lean in closer, out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Malfoy leave his table, "Dumbledore wants to see me." The knot in Hermione's stomach tightened.

"What does he want?" Hermione's voice was tight with well concealed worry.

"Me to come to his office right away," Green eyes met hazel, "I promise I'll tell you as soon as I can."

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry walked away. Ron put his fork down and glared dully at his empty plate, "Hermione…is something going to happen?"

"I hope not, Ron," Hermione's eyes settled back on the vacant seat among green-clad students, "I really hope not."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Hermione hadn't stopped pacing since she had wished Harry luck on his mission with Dumbledore.<p>

The DA had met in the room of requirement per Harry's request. Hermione glanced around, everyone but Ginny had arrived. The knot deep in her stomach had blown her into a panic, "Ron, I'm going to get Ginny." Ron nodded and resumed chatting with Cho Chang.

The corridors where eerily quiet, as Hermione made her way down to the common room. _Please! Please let me be wrong. _She needed to find Ginny and then get back to the room of requirement. That's what she needed to concentrate on.

"Granger!" A scared voice whispered from behind her, "W- what are you doing out of bed?" Draco Malfoy's eyes were alight with panic. He raced forward and grabbed Hermione by the arms, "You should be in your common room, you stupid mudblood! It isn't safe here." His eyes franticly searched the hall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped as the blond sunk to his knees.

"I don't know how, Granger. I don't think I can," he was muttering to himself. Hermione was frightened, but she wasn't put in Gryffindor for just any reason. Quickly, she knelt in front of the child before her.

"Can't do what, Malfoy?" the Slytherin didn't appear to hear her, "Draco!" He looked up at her, "What can't you do?"

"You told me I wasn't alone, but you're wrong," His energy seemed to come back slightly, "It's my mission, and I must do it. He'll kill my entire family. I'm all alone."

Hermione was incredibly confused so she let her intuition be her guide and the words tumbled from her mouth, "Malfoy, you and your family can be protected. Whatever Voldemort-," Draco cringed, "Has told you to do, you can choose to not do it," Before she could be interrupted, Hermione plowed on, "And of course you're alone now, you idiot ass! You push everyone away," _Just like Harry, "_but, If you'd let people in-,"

Shouts filled the castle as spells were let loose by death eaters. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Draco paled considerably more. He looked up at Hermione, "Fuck, Granger." Surprised by his outburst, Hermione back up. In that split second Draco was on his feet running. Hermione only glanced briefly behind her before deciding to follow him.

Running rapidly through the school, Hermione shot some spells at Death Eaters, relieved that the DA members were out fighting, _thank God for Harry teaching us!_ Malfoy had no idea she was behind him and she hung back only a millisecond before following him up into the North Tower.

"_Expelliarmus_," She heard Draco cry.

Unwilling to be seen, Hermione quickly ducked behind a tapestry. It was only when she peeked out that she realized what Draco Malfoy's job had been. The site of Albus Dumbledore, wand less and weak, sliding against a wall, was terrifying.

"You are not a killer Draco," she vaguely heard Dumbledore say.

"I have to." It was in that moment that three things happened simultaneously; Hermione leapt out in time to here Draco mutter that he couldn't do it, and lower his wand, she cried 'Expelliarmus' and Death Eaters crashed into the room.

"Well well," Bellatrix's high laugh filled the room, "Dumbledore defenseless, a mudblood, and," she caught Draco's eye, "Why are you wand less?" Her eyes fell onto Hermione and she growled, "How dare you disarm a pure blood, bitch!" She thrust her own wand at Hermione. Hermione's vision faded to grey and then Bellatrix cackled as she fell into a lump on the floor, "Take her, Werewolf."

"Now, Bella," Dumbledore stated with a small smile, though the usual twinkle from his eye was gone, "It's me you want, leave the young witch alone."

Bella smirked cruelly as Greyback picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder, "Finish him,, Draco."

Draco stuttered, unsure what to do when Snape stepped into the room. His dark eyes scanned the scene in front of him. Dumbledore sighed quietly, "Please, Severus."

"Avada Kedavra." Snape stood, his eyes cold and unfeeling, as the greatest wizard who had lived, tumbled from the window. Snape grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the room. Draco's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he watched the mass of curly hair being carried through Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" he heard Harry call and narrowly avoided a curse sent his way. Snape growled under his breath and pushed Draco toward the edge of the grounds. Stumbling, Draco rushed forward to Greyback. Before he reached the apparition point, the sixth year grabbed the edge of his tattered cloak. He closed his eyes as he disappeared from the Hogwart's grounds.

* * *

><p>AN. Yes it is rather short, and I'm not entirely please, but with the response I got I wanted to make sure you guys felt the love! Please Drop some reviews! Live for now hope four tomorrow 3<p> 


	3. Forgive Me?

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING NON-CON in this chap

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter universe..Yes I do!.. **Angry men with guns approach** Uh…never mind.

…

* * *

><p>The marble pillars echoed the silence around the room. Had anyone been listening outside the door, it would have been assumed that the ball room of Malfoy Manor was empty. However, it was far from it. Men, and a few women, stood still, all eyes linked to the noiseless child on the ground. His breath heaved silently as he pulled himself to his knees.<p>

Grimly, Draco Malfoy used a shaking hand to wipe a smear of blood from his lips. His cold, guarded eyes rose to the shadow of a man before him.

"You failed, Draco," Voldemort hissed, stalking around the trembling figure on the floor, "Did I not tell you that failure was not an option?"

"You did, my lord." Draco whispered, looking up and finding Snape's eyes. His professor and mentor nodded slightly. _Make an excuse. _

"Then, can you tell me why you failed? Or shall I have to ask the other four people who were in the room when you lowered your arm?"

Draco thought quickly, trying to come up with a plausible, acceptable excuse, "Granger…the, eh, mudblood, confounded me, my lord," he glanced up at his master, "She was hiding behind a tapestry." This answer seemed to have surprised everyone. Bella laughed.

"Tricked by a mudblood?" she screeched, "Your father taught you better!" Draco didn't bother looking at her and he tensed only a moment before the Dark Lord flung a Crucio at him. His back arched and blood once again flowedfrom his lip as he bit down on it. He wouldn't scream.

After what felt like an eternity, Draco felt the knives sliding out of his veins as he collapsed on the ground, "You are pathetic," A cruel smile lit up Tom Riddle's once handsome face, as he turned to the rest of his followers, "Let us see how strong Harry Potter's mudblood is."

Draco was grateful when Snape pulled him up with a straight face, but his heart dropped when he glanced at the door. Hermione Granger stood proudly between Crab and Goyle. The thugs whom Draco used to call friends shoved her unmercifully to the center of the room. As she tripped that Death Eaters all chuckled and murmured about Harry Potter's Mudblood.

"Welcome, Miss Granger," Voldemort smirked and gestured to his servants, "There is a rumor about that without you, Potter would be nowhere," Silence fell again. Draco watched, hands sweating. He glanced up at Snape but the man's face was unreadable. Surely…surely they wouldn't kill her.

_Why do you care, Malfoy? She's just the stupid mudblood you've tormented for years._

_That doesn't mean I want her dead. _He knew it was pointless to argue with himself, but watching the brave Gryffindor before him, he wondered when he had stopped despising her.

"Harry will defeat you with or without me!" Hermione stated loudly and proudly. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"We will have to see, won't we? _Crucio_!" Hermione cried out as poison burned through her veins. Draco watched in horror as the curse remained pointed on her. With a smile, the Dark Lord lifted the curse, leaving Hermione gasping for breath on the floor. He turned and seated himself at the head of the room. He thought for a moment and Hermione glared defiantly at him.

"Everyone, please excuse _Draco _and I, as we teach this," he gestured lightly at Hermione, "Filth, her rightful place." With cracks everyone but the Malfoys and Snape were gone. The master looked at each of them in turn, "Please, depart to some other place in the house." Narcissa looked longingly at Draco. Lucius nodded grimly and took his wife's hand. Snape followed them, without casting a glance at the children who were left with the cruel master.

Draco's stomach lurched as he quickly met Hermione's gaze. For a moment, they locked eyes, and Draco knew that they both were trapped.

….

* * *

><p>"Lucius!" Cissy begged, her eyes sad, "He will kill our only son!"<p>

"No," Severus cut in before his friend could lose all hope. His coal black eyes did not hold an ounce of happiness. Looking at his friends he wondered how much they could be trusted. Cissy, he knew, would give everything up for her son. She had been the reason Severus had made the vow.

He glanced at Lucius. The man was thin, his once long main, diminished and a dirty. Snape looked at his face; new wrinkles marred it and his eyes had lost their proud shine. He had, like Severus himself, given up everything he held dear. But he still had his family.

"He only wants to embarrass him. It is the girl who will be killed." Only Narcissa looked saddened by the fact. Snape continued, "But when Draco refuses to kill her, he will be killed," Both parents looked horrified, "However, provided you make an unbreakable vow to never repeat what I am about to say, I may know a way for them both to make it out alive."

…Mature Content…

* * *

><p>Once they were alone, the Dark Lord stood and caressed Draco's face, "Child, you're Lord is a forgiving one." <em>Yea. Right. <em>He stood stock still as the creature, because now he was sure that Voldemort was not a man. What had his parents seen in this man? Draco knew, at that moment that he would rather be on a side with Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood, than with this…thing.

"I think," Voldemort hissed, pulling Granger up by her hair. She winced and squirmed in protest, "You have forgotten that dirt has its place." Hermione spit at the Dark Lord's feet. He tossed her to the floor, "I am going to remind you."

Draco knew what was going to happen and he knew he had to stop it, but he was glued to the floor. His terror petrified him and he could do nothing but watch. The Dark Lord stepped over Hermione and waved his wand. Binds appeared around her hands and she found herself unable to move from that place on the floor.

Voldemort's cold hands traveled up her legs, and he slowly began pushing her skirt up. Realization dawned in her eyes and she struggled and screamed at him. Draco looked away. Removing his own cloak, Voldemort stood, naked, above the crying teenager.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, blushing deeply, with tears rolling from her eyes as he magicked away her under garments, "Please, Draco!" She begged looking over at him. The Dark Lord smirked as he positioned himself above her.

"You see Draco, mudbloods are to serve us and be used for the purebloods of our world. The elite." With the last word, Draco closed his eyes as his master drove into his childhood nemesis. Her scream made Draco's eyes water. _Look at her. You owe her that at least. _Turning his head, he mourned for her lost innocence. Her screams had quieted to whimpers, and she sought his eyes. Draco met them and held her gaze. _I'm so sorry_

After what felt like hours, the Dark Lord pulled himself from the girl in front of him_. _His cock dripped fluids and Granger's blood. He stroked his shrinking member with a soft hiss, "They are to be used to please us." He resumed stalking around Hermione, who had closed her eyes. Draco could see her body shaking on the cold floor. Her binds were and she curled in on herself. She did not make a sound.

"And when we are done with them…," He pointed his wand at Hermione, "_Sectumsempra,"_ Deep gashes appeared on Hermione's chest, "We dispose of them." Draco couldn't tear his eyes from Hermione, as he_r_ body flailed weakly. Voldemort watched the young man's face.

"Well Draco, I leave you hear to say goodbye to your classmate."

….-

* * *

><p>Hermione was floating. Her mind foggy, she was little aware of what was going on around her. She couldn't bring herself to care. Her body was sore in places she had never been aware of before, and she knew something…something horrible was happening to her.<p>

_Didn't things like this normally happen to Harry? _She almost wanted to giggle. She was the one who usually got her friends out of trouble. The irony should mean more to her, but she couldn't care less.

"Granger!" a voice spoke high above her cloudy head. _Harry? Ron? _"Please, I am so sorry, Granger." No, not either of her boys. This voice was less familiar, Hermione wanted to know who it was. She pushed toward the voice, but as she did she felt deep stinging pains. She recoiled back into herself.

"You can't die," the voice whispered, "Just keep breathing and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make up for the way I treated you." _Malfoy?_

Reality washed over Hermione like ice. She gasped and felt herself pressed on a warm body. She screamed and twisted away. The arms held tight and hushed her. She peeled her eyes open, "Malfoy?" She croaked. She glanced down at herself, and felt real fear, "I'm going to die?"

Draco's face was streaked with tears, "You can't. You're Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinary, Potter's Mud-…Potter's best friend." She looked into his eyes. This was as open as she had seen them. He was beautiful. She wished he would kiss her. _What? _

Hermione's vision started to fade, but Draco's voice held her back, "You are right, you always were. I don't despise you anymore. You were always better than me at everything." Hermione chuckled wetly.

"No," she couldn't keep the cloud from taking her under, "We were both immature." The last thing she saw before her world go black, was a small smile playing at the corner of Draco's lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for the responses! I don't know how I feel about this chap...please review and tell me what you thought much love Live for now hope for tomorrow<p> 


	4. Promises, Promises

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer-ITS MINE ALL MINE! Mwhahahaah *is carted away wearing a strait jacket* Yea…not mine.

* * *

><p>Awareness came to Hermione Granger all at once. With her eyes shut, memories abused her mind with rapid fire. She kept herself calm by breathing evenly through her nose. She was some place warm. <em>Is this heaven? <em>No, she decided, it was much too noisy to be heaven. But the voices she heard couldn't be found in hell.

"Harry, when do you suppose she'll wake up?"

A heavy sigh, "I don't know, Ron." Hermione smiled too herself for a brief moment, "'Mione?" Harry's voice sounded hopeful. Hermione peeled her heavy eyelids open and blinked against the harsh light.

"Hi boys," she croaked out.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Granger," a sneering voice muttered behind Harry. The boy-who-lived , cringed. Hermione looked into steel eyes, very surprised.

"You saved me, Draco." It was a stamen that sounded like a question to everyone in the room. Ron smirked.

"Honestly, 'Mione, you think this ass would save anyone?" Hermione shot him a glare, expecting Draco's sarcastic retort. Draco remained silent. Ron looked triumphant. Harry glanced between them all and sighed.

"Listen, it's all very confusing; are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until you are completely rested? We've been worried sick." He gently touched his friends head. She flinched at the contact and felt horrible after seeing the stricken look on Harry's face. Hermione breathed deeply.

"I…I need to know-,"

"Honestly, Granger! You bloody don't need to know everything!" Malfoy hissed, making a grand exit from the room. Hermione watched him go.

"Good riddance," Ron muttered sinking down in a chair beside her bed.

"It may not seem like he was worried," Harry seemed puzzled, "But ever since Snape brought you two back, he hasn't left your side."

"Snape?" Hermione was up out of the sheets immediately, "But he killed Dumbledore! You were right, Harry!" Ron pushed her back down.

"Relax!" Harry nodded.

"We know…he," pain filled emerald eyes, "Dumbledore told me that he was going to." Hermione stared at him, "He was cursed. He told me their plans while we were looking for the Horcrux."

"The Horcrux? Did you find one? Where was it? The curse was in his hand wasn't it?" Harry shushed the brown haired girl.

"One thing at a time, or Mrs. Weasley will throw us out."

"Mum said if we made you upset she'd curse us into next week," Ron gulped. Hermione laid back.

"We're at the burrow, then?" She questioned taking a look around the room.

"Yea," Ron said, averting his eyes.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione sighed letting the comfy pillows swallow her. She looked expectedly at her friends, both of whom had become uncharacteristically silent, "Tell me!"

"It was just horrible, 'Mione," Ron whispered , his freckles standing stark against his pale skin.

"When Snape brought you here…we were afraid he hadn't been in time," Harry gently took her hand, "Mrs. Weasley kicked everyone out of the room so she could heal you…she even called some of the healers from St. Mungo's in."

Hermione frowned, her stomach clenching. She closed her eyes tightly, willing that she could forget what had put her in such a state, "Well, clearly she succeeded," She tried to smile lightly up at Harry and Ron. The statement warmed them considerably.

"Too true, Hermione!" Ron chuckled, "Mum said soon you'll be well enough to keep us in line again." All three laughed lightly.

Harry's green eyes pierced Hermione, searching her face, "Do you want to talk about it? Tell us what happened?" Hermione shook her head.

She squeezed Harry's hand, "Tell me about the Horcrux."

* * *

><p><em>Draco's heart was in his throat as he fell beside the bleeding Hermione Granger. He lifted her still form onto his lap, pressing shaking hands to her deep wounds.<em>

"_Granger!" He sobbed "Please, I am so sorry, Granger."_ _Guilt coursed through the blond heir. Why hadn't he stopped him? All those things Potter and Weasley had said about him being a coward. They were right, and now their friend was going to die. "You can't die,"_ _he whispered, "Just keep breathing and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make up for the way I treated you."_ _And damn it he would_ _if she lived through this. After all it was his fault._

_He held her closer as she writhed about. Her eyes peeled open, "Malfoy?" She croaked. She glanced down at herself, and Draco saw pain and fear register in honey eyes. "I'm going to die?" _

_Draco's face was streaked with tears, and his heart broke a little more. "You can't. You're Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinary, Potter's Mud-,"He couldn't bring himself to say it, "…Potter's best friend." She looked into his eyes. Though muddied with pain and blood loss, Draco admired the spark of intelligence in them. For the first time he looked at her for her talents. He had been so wrong._

_He saw her eyes start to close, and rushed to talk to her, "You are right, you always were. I don't despise you anymore. You were always better than me at everything." Hermione chuckled wetly._

"_No," Shocked Draco's eyes went wide, "We were both immature." Her blunt honesty brought a small smile to his face, but when her eyes shut it disappeared._

"_Granger?" No, no, no, she can't be dead. Draco checked her pulse and found it. It was weak against his fingers, getting lighter every second. He needed to find someone to help._

"_Dear God," Draco's head snapped up. _

"_Severus!" He looked down at Hermione, "Help her." _

"_Listen to me," Severus began as he gently lifted the muggle born into his arms, "You are in danger here. I am going to take you to Headquarters-," Draco gasped._

"_You are a traitor!" Snape gave him a glare._

"_I don't have time for your idiocy, child. Miss Granger is dying," He glanced down at her, "I will find you later and explain more. For now, take my robe."_

* * *

><p>Draco shook his head, attempting to dispatch the memories buzzing about in his head. He sat at the kitchentable. He had thought, after Granger had awaked, that everything would be back to normal. At least as normal as it could be considering he was now a traitor and in his child hood nemesis' house. He thought he would feel as he had before about her. She was just a stupid mudblood. His own promises rang through his mind.<p>

Promises made in fear, in life or death situations. No one could expect him to keep them. He knew that, he really did, and he had every intention of never speaking to Granger again _after_ she woke up.

Draco, however, couldn't shake off the immense relief that had filled his body when her golden eyes opened. He had to hold himself back, or else he would have _hugged _the bushy haired know it all.

"Draco, I didn't know you were up. I'll fix you up some breakfast, Dear," A kindly voice startled Draco. He jumped and span to see a plump Weasley standing in the kitchen. Her blue eyes looked him over warmly. She scooted her way to the stove and waved her wand, causing twelve eggs to float from the fridge.

"I really don't need anything, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, somehow unable to say anything sarcastic to the woman in front of him. Despite having often made fun of the Mama Weasley, being in her presence demanded a certain respect from Draco. Mrs. Weasly chuckled.

"Please dear, call me Molly," She ignored his comment and resumed cooking. Draco was contemplating hiding from this friendly woman when he heard laughter spiraling down the staircase. He rubbed his temples. God was punishing him.

"Morning Mum," Ronald Weasley said, completely ignoring the Slytherine already sitting down. Harry nodded curtly at him. Draco refused to look at Granger. Molly, however, did not.

"Oh, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley flew across the room (the eggs and bacon still cooking) and enveloped Hermione in a hug. Hermione returned the emrace warmly. Molly held her at arm's length, tears brimming in her eyes, "You look wonderful. Don't you ever scare us like that again." Hermione seemed lost for words.

"I-," She blushed and sat down next to Ron, across from Malfoy, "Thank you, Molly. For…everything ."

"Hermione, if you ever need to talk about anything," Hermione's eyes grew haunted and she glanced at Draco, "I am here to listen." Mrs. Weasley patted her on the head, "You look too skinny, breakfast is almost ready." Ron's stomach audibly grumbled. Draco rolled is eyes and noticed Hermione and Potter doing the same. Hermione sent him a small smile, which he returned with a scowl.

"What," a voice questioned from behind them, "Is that _ferret…."_

A second, similar voice chimed in, "Doing in our kitchen?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry bout the horrible wait. I have been sick as a dog. Thank you all so much for the fav, alerts, and reviews. They made my day. If I get FOUR reviews, I swear I will update within the week. R&amp;R Love you guys!<p> 


	5. Small Talk

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer-At risk of being confined to this white, padded room, I tell you that Harry Potter is not even remotely mine.

* * *

><p>"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips, "We do not refer to our guests as "ferrets!"<p>

"He isn't a guest, Mum," Ron barked digging into the food on his plate, "He's a bloody inconvenience."

"You aren't feeding the bum, are you Mum?" George asked incredulously. Draco lowered his eyes to the table and felt all eyes on him.

Fred spoke up, "If you want my opinion we could string up the death eater and crucio his blooming ass-,"

"Shut up!" Draco's eyes snapped up and his mouth snapped open. Hermione Granger stood, her eyes burning and her hair frizzy. She glared at the three red headed boys. Harry kept his eyes on his food. Draco could have laughed, because obviously he knew about Hermione's temper. What Draco didn't understand was why Hermione was defending him.

None the less she didn't stop, "All of you! For once, can you stop acting like children? Draco saved my life. We can't just tie people up and crucio them because then we would be them! You self absorbent prats-!"

The sound of chair legs scraping against the floor interrupted her. Draco felt their confused stares on his back.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Fred and George said in unison. Hermione breathed heavily, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. Hermione felt a plate nudge her hand. She glanced down to see a plate full of food. Harry smiled sadly up at her.<p>

"I'm sorry 'Mione," He said, speaking for them all. Hermione shot a glare at the twins, who looked sheepish. She didn't even bother looking at Ron.

"Thank you for breakfast, Molly," Hermione squeezed Harry's hand before picking up the plate and leaving the room in silence. Hermione's hands trembled as she took the stairs. Perhaps she should have asked where Draco was staying before stalking off. Oops.

She turned to a portly, red-headed portrait, "Excuse me?"

"Well hello there!" The man grinned and Hermione saw Mr. Weasley in his face.

"Are you Arthur Weasley's father?"

"Septumus Weasley, at your service," his brown eyes gleamed.

"Well, a blond boy came this way, could you tell me where he went?"

Septumus thought for a moment, "Aha! I believe the crying, blond child went into the third room on the right." _Crying, blond child? _

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione heard him reply, but she was too determined to find Malfoy to comprehend his words. Third door on the right. She paused before entering.

"Draco?" she slipped through the door. Draco was sitting with his back to her.

"What do you want, Granger?" It didn't sound as though he had been crying.

"I brought you some breakfast."

Draco span and Hermione saw the red at the edge of his eyes, proving he had been crying. His sneer drew her eyes to his lips, "How bloody noble of you." Irritation flashed through Hermione. Gently, purposely, she put down his food beside him.

"I also," she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided Draco's eyes, "Wanted to apologize and thank you." Draco chuckled dryly.

"Thank me? Apologize?" He stood and realized how small Granger actually was. He stood at least a foot above her, "Why the fuck would you do either of those?" Granger's brown eyes, smoldering in anger, snapped to his. Draco uncomfortably noticed tears in them.

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy!" She snapped turning her back to him. She had expected him to gloat about saving her life…she had expected, _What? For him to keep his promises? He's Draco Bloody Malfoy! _"Did what you said mean nothing? Did saving me…not affect you at all?" Tears flowed from her eyes. She felt her knees hit the floor, "Why didn't you just let me die?" Memories bombarded her senses. She was dirty…what had she really expected? That Malfoy would care?

Draco stood, completely lost. His grey eyes were wide as he watched Hermione Granger bawl on his floor. She was crying because of him. The memory of her screams tormented his ears and without thinking he was across the room, pulling her into his arms. Her body shook in his arms. He stroked her hair, willing her to stop crying.

It took Hermione a moment to comprehend that Draco Malfoy was comforting her…was holding her. She should have pulled away…she should have laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation. But she couldn't bring herself do any of those things. Instead, Hermione Granger, third member of the Golden Trio, buried her face into the Slytherin Prince's shoulder.

They sat there until Hermione's sobs had quieted. Even after, they drew comfort from each other. The silence was broken by Draco speaking softly into Hermione's downy hair, "What are we doing, Granger?" She felt her small laugh through his chest.

"Two people connecting from a shared trauma: finding comfort in each other." He smirked.

"Always the know-it-all."

At first Hermione thought he was back to his cruel and nasty ways, but then she realized he was teasing her. She glanced up at him, and was reminded of the night she had walked in to find him crying. His face was open and she resisted the urge to play with his hair, "Malfoy…Why didn't you let me die?" Hurt flashed across his face, but his arms tightened around her.

"You think I'm a monster?" The question wasn't sarcastic. Hermione studied his face. The way he held himself with poise even though she could condemn him.

"No. I used to, but…" she trailed off and traced a line down his cheek, "Then I realized you're just as afraid as the rest of us." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a mental wall was in place. Hermione sighed and disentangled herself from his now loose arms, "You aren't a monster, Malfoy."

Draco stood and held the door open for Hermione. Their talk was obviously over. As Hermione made her exit she heard Draco mutter, "I don't believe you."

The door shut behind her with a click.

* * *

><p>AN: So I didn't get four reviews but I love you all and I liked this HermioneDraco interaction. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They always make me soooo happy and I love hearing what you all have to say R&R


	6. Could Have Been

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- I don't own H…hair solons… or…H…Halloween…or… Harry Potter *sobs* They all belong to Brilliant J.K. the plot line is mine though! I'm kinda proud of it

* * *

><p>For four weeks, Draco managed to ovoid Granger and further drama with the red headed crew. He sent most of his time, surprisingly, with Potter. The black haired boy also seemed to prefer being alone. It had happened quiet by accident.<p>

The day after his lapse in judgment with the frizzy haired girl, Snape returned. He first told Draco what his plan had been…

* * *

><p>-<em>Flash back-<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Draco, your mother wants me to tell you she loves you very much, and," he paused, his face void of emotion, "Your father feels the same. However, you are no longer a child. You made your decision when you lowered your arm in the tower. In order to remain undetected as traitors, your parents have disowned you in front of the Dark Lord." Draco nodded solemnly.<em>

"_Does this mean I am their enemy? Your enemy?" Draco looked into his mentors eyes. A small, gossamer of a smile graced his sever face._

"_In the Dark Lords house, yes Draco, you are our enemy. However," his black eyes gleamed, "If you are not sure where my alliances always lie and always will, you are an idiot. The Dark Lord is a madman, blinded by his desire for immortality, and while the Order is full of bumbling idiots, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_Draco was relieved, though he couldn't help but feel a bit alone. His parents agreed with him, but he was alone with people he had always considered enemies. He nodded again, more for his own sake._

"_Draco," Snape asked, "Can you live with your decision? No one expects you to play a key role in this war, but you have chosen your side." Draco thought for a moment._

"_I have witness things that no one should have to witness. I have done things, no human should do. I have plotted, betrayed, and hurt people who have let me into their homes," he paused, running a hand through his growing hair, "The least I can do, to these people who fight and seek what is right," Granger flashed through his mind, "Is not second guess my decision." _

_He lowered his head and played with his fingers. He felt Severus's hand on his shoulder, "I am proud of you, Draco." Draco felt water pooling behind his eyes. He blinked them away, after all; he was a Malfoy._

_After his talk, Severus told the rest of the Order that Draco's parents had disowned him, and that the Dark Lord had a price on his head. After that, though very few were actually convinced he was on their side, the Order, confined him to the house. He was not a member of the Order, simply someone else, some other child, who needed protection._

_After the first week of being stuck in his room, Draco decided it would be best if he learned the house. It was that day he found the Library, and surprisingly, Potter._

"_Isn't this where Granger usually is?" He sneered. Potter looked over the book he was reading._

"_Yes." Nothing more, nothing less. Draco searched the shelves for books. After finding one that interested him, he and Potter would sit and read. After the late hours had come, Potter would wish him a good night, and Draco would look curiously at the books he was reading. Every day was the same after that. Draco would come to the Library and find Potter, they would read, and occasionally they would have a stray conversation about Quidditch and the idiotic ministry ._

_On the second week, Potter looked up and saw that Draco was reading another book on defensive spells and protective charms. He sighed, and watched Draco for an irritatingly long time._

"_Take a photograph, Potter. It will last longer." Draco drawled, flipping his page. _

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Yes, Potter?"_

"_I could teach you some of those spells."_

_Draco stared blankly at him for a moment, "Alright."_

_Draco had to give Potter props: he sure knew his spells. Draco was amazed by how adept a teacher Harry was. He didn't hold back when they dueled, and for once, Draco was able to see why the Dark Lord feared him. When they were practicing, the two forgot who they were. He was Malfoy, student, and Harry was Potter, the teacher. Neither Harry nor Draco saw the brown eyes and soft smile watching them from the hall or from behind another book case._

_While Draco trained, he couldn't help but think of his moments with Hermione. He remembered her warm eyes and friendly smile. He thought of the feel of her in his arms. It was when these thoughts wiggled their way into his head, that he trained harder. He didn't want to remember, she was wonderful. He was a monster._

"_You are distracted again, Malfoy." Harry said, after dodging a particularly nasty curse._

"_How's Granger?" He asked abruptly. Harry sighed and sat down on a cushion, "That good, eh?"_

_Harry eyeballed him, thinking. Draco wished he would get on with it already, he was sorry he had even asked. "She's…God, I don't know."_

_Draco sneered, "What do you mean?"_

"_She's pretending like she is alright. I don't know what all happened there, Draco, but I know it keeps her up at night. She doesn't sleep, and she barely eats," Draco had noticed her tapering appetite, "She's thrown herself into research in her room. Ginny can't even get through to her. I don't know how to reach her." Harry looked old and tired. Draco felt horrible. That was the end of that practice session. _

* * *

><p>It was on a Wednesday when Draco learned the hard way that caring for people, even begrudgingly had its setbacks. Other than Potter, Draco had become rather close with Tonks, Fluer, and Mrs. Weasley. The three women were always in the kitchen when Draco wondered in and they made him smile and laugh, something he did not do often. He was quiet looking forward to Fluer's wedding.<p>

It seemed as though the gods found any taste of happiness for the Order unacceptable. It was supper time. Draco sat next to Tonks and Harry. Mrs. Weasley was trying to coerce the thin Hermione to eat more.

"Oi, Mum," Ron interrupted, "She'll eat more when she wants to!"

It was then that the door burst open. Everyone was up at once, wands at the ready. Remus staggered in, "Molly, Fluer…You must help." Behind him Bill Weasley stumble into the room, in his arms a blood stained, screaming Fluer.

"Everyone out!" Mrs. Weasley commanded, seeing to her at once. Everyone in the room scattered, trying to ignore Fluer's screams and begging not to be touched. Up a floor everyone bombarded Remus. Draco hung back and watched as Tonks cleaned off a particularly nasty looking cut on his head.

"We…we were just going out to buy some decorations for the wedding…and Fluer wondered off to look at flowers. We were only separated ten minutes when the Death Eaters attacked," Everyone gasped, "We tried to fight them off, but Bill was knocked unconscious so I evaporated us a few blocks down where it was quiet. When Bill woke, we went to find Fluer right away…" His eyes got a haunted look, "When we found her…they had left her for dead in an alley. Bill…he was so afraid."

"Was she raped?" a quiet voice asked from the back of the room. Draco looked at the stark white Hermione. Remus nodded and Hermione closed her eyes.

"She'll be alright though, Mrs. Weasely can work miracles," Draco pointed out. Everyone seemed to relax then.

Draco watched Hermione as they waited for word. Remus fell asleep on Tonks' lap, as she stroked his hair and told him she was so glad he was alive. Ginny and Harry were holding each other. Ron and his brothers played exploding snaps. Was this how they had waited for Hermione to be returned? The tension in the air was thick. Hermione sat against the wall, her head back and her eyes closed. Draco resisted the urge to go to her, not knowing she was wishing he would hold her.

At two A.M Draco heard the sound that would forever change his heart. Everyone in the room froze as a loud wail echoed through the house. It was an inhuman noise that ripped all of their hearts in two. It was Bill Weasley, mourning the death of his Fiancé.

Draco's eyes filled and only one thought crossed his mind, _It could have been Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been (and still am) sick as a dog. I've been in and out of the hospital. any way. thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean so much! and every Favorite and alert I get brings a smile to my face :) Next Chapter Hermione/Draco interaction. How did you all feel about the Harry Draco stuff? I mean, I kinda like them as friends :) I am sorry to all Fluer fans...it was going to be Tonks but I couldn't bear to do that to poor Remus...not to mention Tonks! Besides it will help later on. Please read and review!  
><em>


	7. Save Me

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS for Cutting and ED

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclamer- Another Christmas come and gone…I still don't own Harry Potter *sigh*

* * *

><p>The days after Fluer's funeral were hollow and dark. Tuesday, the Order and Fluer's family, stood in front of a fresh grave. Many tears were shed. Bill Weasley hadn't said a word said since that horrible night.<p>

Ron and Harry seemed to have had the same realization that Malfoy had; as they always seemed to keep a very careful eye on Hermione. She was the only one who seemed unaffected by the death. It was almost cold of her, the way she went about chatting with people. Draco often wondered if anyone else could see the turmoil she was so carefully hiding.

On Wednesday, the Ministry of Magic fell to Lord Voldermort. By Thursday, new laws had been created against Muggle borns and half bloods. Harry knew that his journey to hunt Horcruxes must start soon.

* * *

><p>Hermione let the scalding water flow over her body. Her hands scrubbed vigorously over almost raw skin. Dirt, Dirt, everywhere. She needed to get it off of her or else everyone would hate her. She could feel the Dark lord's hands on her; feel his disgusting body violating her, ripping her.<p>

_Stop. Stop thinking_. But Hermione's shrewd mind refused to obey her. The memories bombarded her and she felt the shaking begin again. She was so dirty, was it any wonder Draco wouldn't touch her? Tears filled her eyes as she slumped back against the wall. _Don't think about him either. _

Her mind was spinning, nothing made any sense. Images of everyone's faces zoomed in and out of her head. Words, spinning. She grasped the ledge to pull herself up and gasped as a sharp made briefly made her mind clear. She numbly picked up the small razor she had cut her finger. The blood welled on her finger, and brown, haunted eyes, followed the stain as it was rinsed down the drain.

Feeling the fogginess returning, Hermione quickly placed the tip of the sharp razor against the pail flesh above her wrist. She let it glide across the unmarred skin. The sharp pain cleared her mind. She moved it up, pressing harder, and watching the blood from the two cuts mingle in the water. After repeating the process, Hermione let the razor fall from her finger tips, horror and revulsion filled her.

What had she done? Her arm bled slowly, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to stop them. Watching the blood getting washed away by the hot water, the feelings left her and were replaced with sweet, sweet relief.

Reaching out, with a wince, Hermione shut off the water and gingerly climbed out of the shower. The bathroom had once been Mrs. Black's, and Hermione was growing used to the regality of it all. It was huge, dark, and enchanting. The walls were sound proof, so Hermione had taken to disappearing into the room when her pain and anger over whelmed her. Her sobs and screams of frustration were silent to all but her.

"Looking puckish, dear." The large mirror whispered, its voice wrapping around Hermione's head. The brown haired, Gryffindor scoffed, looking at her reflection. Hermione had always known she was unattractive, chubby, plain, whatever someone would look at it, and it had always struck a chord when Harry and Ron went after the gorgeous girls. She knew what all boys looked for, but she knew that inside she was good, pure. Surely, some decent man would be willing to look past her outward appearance.

Now though, Hermione knew that no one could ever love her for her interior. She was dirty. She poked at some flab on her stomach, and then she met her own gaze. _So I will make my exterior beautiful. _She knew people questioned how much she was eating . They didn't understand that she was carefully calculating how many calories she could eat. She had everything under control. It was the _only_ thing she could control.

* * *

><p>"Potter," Draco dropped his bag full of books beside his raven haired companion. Harry peered up through his glasses.<p>

"Yea?"

"I know what you've been researching." Draco watched as a broad range of emotions crossed his face. He settled on a slightly curious look.

"Oh?" Draco knew Harry well enough to see the concern on his face. Draco pulled out his notebook.

"If you were trying to hide it, you should put away the books you read."

Harry scowled lightly. The two boys seized each other up before Draco plopped down beside Harry, "I want to help." Potter couldn't mask his surprise, "I've been going over some things that could be The Dark Lord's Horcrux."

"One of." Harry corrected.

"Pardon?"

"One of Voldemort's Horcux's."  
>Draco's mouth fell slack in a very unMalfoy manor, "The bastard made more than one?"<p>

Harry nodded grimly, "He made six. Two are already destroyed, and we have one," he pulled the locket from under his shirt , "Right after Sirius died I came back to the house and chased Mundungus Fleture off. I recognized it when Dumbledore and I found the fake and I came straight to Creature." Draco took all this in.

"Do you know of any others?" Draco asked, quick to catch on.

"We know they were very important to him."

"The snake." Draco snapped his fingers thinking of the giant pet of the Dark Lord.

Harry nodded, "Hermione thinks so." The two both became silent, lost in thought.

"Well," Draco stated, "I know one person who can help."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! PLease keep them coming!<p> 


	8. Help Her

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS for Cutting and ED

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclamer- My New Years Resolution is to always admit that Harry Potter belongs to J.K…how long you think I can keep it up?

AN- I know I usually do these at the end but I really wanted to say thanks to all o my reviewers. Each and every one helps my writing and encourages me to continue on. This is the first Fanfic I've gotten such a positive response. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix appeared between the two muggle houses. Draco had sent an owl, asking him to come in a quick fashion. Quietly, he entered the dark house. He passed the steps, intending to go into the other room.<p>

"Do you know about his Horcruxes?" Draco asked, catching the visiting Severus Snape off guard. Severus turned slowly to look at Draco, glancing shrewdly around, "Everyone else is eating. They won't even know you stopped."

"Is that why you called me here?" Severus's eyes gleamed dangerously as he looked Draco over. Draco nodded calmly, ignoring the scrutiny.

"I want to help." Serverus thought for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a raggedy old hat. "The Sorting Hat?" Draco asked in disbelief. Snape nodded, before reaching his hand out and putting it on Draco's shoulder.

"Be careful Draco." And with that he was gone. Apperated away. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I hate people being unclear."

"Malfoy," Ginny Weasley called, Draco heard many disgruntled comments from the other Weasley's, "Come and eat." After Molly Weasley, Ginny and Bill were at least bearable to the Slytherin Prince. She smiled lightly at him as he walked in. Draco saw the only seat open was beside Granger.

Tonks drew Draco into the conversation, but he kept his eye on Granger's plate. He watched as she pushed everything around, never bringing the fork to her lips. Occasionally she tugged at her sleeve carefully. Draco caught Harry's eyes and saw that he too was watching Hermione. His face was filled with worry. Meeting Draco's silver eyes, Harry pleaded for his help.

Hermione excused herself from the table with a smile. Draco kept his eyes on her arm, and grimaced when he caught sight of what he had been afraid of. He gave her five minutes before excusing himself. Mrs. Weasley gently took his hand as he stood. He looked into her blue eyes.

"Please help her," she didn't say it loud enough for anyone else to hear. Taken aback, all Draco could do was nod. He smiled bitterly to himself, climbing the stairs, looked like he would be keeping his promises despite his statements. He didn't understand why it felt right.

Gently, he wrapped on her door. He listened, and heard her slowly approaching the door. She peaked her head out, "Do you need something?" Her voice was soft and Draco smirked at her, pushing her door open and sitting on her bed. Hermione stuttered in rage, "What-? Get out! You can't just barge in here!"

"I just did, Granger."

Hermione huffed and looked around trying to figure out what to do next, "What the hell do you want? And tell me fast, or I'll hex you." She stalked to stand before him, hands on her hips.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, "Alright, strait to the point," without a seconds hesitation, Draco whipped Hermione's arm away from her hip and pushed up her sleeve. Hermione gasped and tried to pull her arm away. Draco held firm, gently prodding the deep cuts on her arm, "Granger…" his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Get the fuck out," Hermione bit each word slowly, "If you tell any one-," Draco stood, despite her rampage; he gently pushed her down onto the bed. He shut the door before kneeling in front of Hermione, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut the hell up and you'll see," Draco snapped, pulling his own sleeve up. Hermione's eyes fell on the thin scars that mar his pale arm. Her eyes snapped back to his serene face, "I'm not going to tell anyone, Granger, but," He gently pulled her sleeve down to hide the marks, "You can't keep it up."

Dull anger glowed in Hermione's eyes, "You can't control me." Draco sighed, pulled his sleeve down, and sat beside the brunette.

"I don't want to control you, Granger. I…" He paused, taking a deep breath, "I owe you. This is my way of making it up to you."

Hermione sneered, but didn't have the energy to get off the bed, "Why do you think you owe me?"

"Does it matter?" Draco snarled back. Hermione bit her lip and scowled. Emotions swirled through her. It was touching to think that Draco cared, but he had said that he owed her. Was it just to get something off his conscious? Obviously, she decided, he wouldn't care about her. She glanced sideways at him. He was watching his hands, obviously deep in thought. Hermione glanced at her arm, now hidden beneath the sleeve. She knew she needed to stop, but the thrill and rush of the cutting was addicting.

"How do you intend to stop me, Malfoy?" She hadn't meant the words to come out so harshly. She leveled her gaze on Draco's smirk.

"Well, I'll just have to inspect you everyday to check," His drawl put Hermione on the defense and she leaped up.

"You will do no-," Hermione's swayed on her feet, suddenly extremely light headed. Immediately, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and gently lowered her back onto the bed.

"That's the other thing," he said softly, keeping his eyes on Hermione, "When was the last time you had a meal?"

"This morning," Hermione said too quickly.

"When was the last time you had a _Real_ meal?" Hermione lowered her head, playing with her bed sheet. Draco growled and took her gently by the shoulders, making her look him in the eye, "I'm trying to help you, Granger."

"Why bother," Hermione muttered.

"Shut the fuck up," Draco snarled, letting go of her and pacing around the room. Hermione was quick to her feet.

"No! You barge into my room, butting into my business, YOU shut the fuck up!" A lightbulb burst as Hermione's magic seeped from her, "You've treated me like scum for the past six years. I've always been the dirt of the Earth in your eyes! So now, when I finally feel like it, you want to help? Now I am a filthy mudblood, who's been used and abused, because she couldn't fight back, you want to make fucking amends? Well too bad, because you won, Ferrit. I've accepted my place in the world. So kindly get out and let me alone!" The room was silent for a moment as Hermione angrily wiped her tears from her face. Her legs buckled beneath her.

Waves of horror washed over Draco as he watched Hermione fall. _What have I done? _This time, he made a conscious decision to hold her. She tried pushing him away, but her weak arms couldn't do much, so she slumped against him.

"Listen, Granger. Hermione," he whispered into her ear, more tender than he had ever been before, "I was wrong all those years. I'm sorry. You are so much more than you see right now. I am the scum, Hermione, and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness. Not only for school, but for when you were tortured."

"That wasn't your fault," Hermione said weakly.

"Perhaps not, but I stood by. I watched, as he did unspeakable things to you." Draco ran his hand through Hermione's hair.

"I let him."

"No. I did. You were so strong. I was the coward, always afraid, always thinking of myself. You are the selfless one. Do you know how much I envied Potter for having such a good friend? You're brilliant, courageous, and beautiful. While I stood there and watched you fight back, I realized that blood doesn't matter. If it mattered I would have been the brave one, with friends and self respect." Hermione blinked up at him.

"No one, least of all myself, expected you to survive, and when Fluer died…" His arms tightened around her, "I knew that if it had been you, I wouldn't have been able to accept that. I made promises to you. Please, let me keep them."

Draco stopped, unsure what to do next. He had said too much. He was a Malfoy, dammit, but feeling Hermione's frail body in his arms, he didn't care, "Will you let me help you?"

Hermione looked up at him with watery eyes. She nodded silently. Draco smiled and stood, pulling her gently to her feet. Knowing she didn't have the strength to walk on her own, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned against him, "Does this mean we are friends?"

Draco grinned, "Well, Granger, I suppose that's up to you."

Hermione smiled, and though it was a ghost of her old smile, Draco felt his heart flutter at the sight, "Old habits die hard. Malfoy, you do realize this isn't going to be easy."

Draco smirked, pulling Hermione to the kitchen, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	9. Healing

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and I may try my hand out for a few Lemons. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclamer- Still isn't mine. Should that change I will be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>"I told you that I don't want it!" Hermione Granger growled at a seething Draco Malfoy. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced helplessly at Harry, who had his nose stuck in a book. Harry purposely avoided eye contact.<p>

"Dammit, you stubborn woman!" Draco snapped pulling out his wand.

"Don't do it, Draco." Hermione said, brandishing her own wand. Sitting at the table with the three were Bill and Tonks who both rolled their eyes. Battle's similar to this had been going on for two weeks. The Order agreed that Harry would be relatively safe at the burrow for a bit.

Bill watched appreciatively as Draco shoved the last bite of lunch into Hermione's mouth. While he had been ignoring his own ragged form, he couldn't have failed to see Hermione's dwindling health after her capture.

Fluer's ragged body flashed through his mental eye and he grimaced, pain and remorse gnawing at his stomach. "Watcher, Bill." Tonks said gently, pushing more food onto Bill's plate. Bill gave her a small smile and scooped some of the food into his mouth.

Returning his attention to the bickering teens across the table, Bill silently thanked Draco. He had always regarded Hermione as a little sister, secretly, like the rest of the family, hoping that Ron's crush on her would turn into something more. Now, seeing the way Harry and Draco treated the child, he knew that his brother stood no chance in his naivety.

When they had brought Hermione back, bloody and dying, Bill had feared for her, yes, but the protectiveness he now felt for her occurred only after his Fluer…

"For God's sake, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley snapped walking into the kitchen, "You've been acting like a whiney mother hen! She doesn't want to eat, so let her be," Thinking that this would earn him gratitude, Ron gave Hermione a small smile. Hermione, however, grimaced and looked abashed. Bill had to give Draco credit, after all of the derogatory comments his little brother sent his way, Draco had stopped retaliating. Harry however had had enough and opened his mouth to protest but Bill beat him to it.

"Ron, stop being a twit and open your eyes. He's helping her more than you have been." Ron's jaw dropped and his face turned bright red up to his hair line. Hermione, Draco, and Harry sent bill a grateful look. Bill nodded at them.

Hermione's voice had become subdued as she glanced to Draco, "Have I eaten enough, Draco?" Her eyes were guarded and Draco sighed.

"You'll have more at supper." His voice was cold, but not in anger or disapproval. To those who had come to know him, his voice was dripping fondness and worry. Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"Shall we play a game of Quidditch then?" Harry asked, breaking the tension in the room.

"Two on two?" Draco asked.

"Or three on three," Tonks grinned wickedly, "Ron, Harry, and I vs. You, Bill, and Hermione."

Hermione blushed and stuttered, "I can't…We've gone over this before, I'm rubbish at flying."

"Please 'Mione."

"It'll will be fun!"

"You're playing, Granger." All three boys spoke at the same time. Tonks smirked.

"There, it's been decided." And so it was. Draco played Seeker against Harry and the others focused on scoring and preventing the other from scoring. In the end, it was Harry who caught the snitch and won the game, though the other team wasn't heartbroken.

"RON! BILL!" Molly cried from her kitchen window, "COME HELP ME MAKE SUPPER!" Ron and Bill groaned as they heard their mother call for the rest of the Weasleys down to help.

"I'll help," Tonks said taking Bills hand with a playful smile, "Harry?" She asked holding out her other hand for him. Harry smiled.

"Sure, c'mon Ron."

"I'm not holding your hand mate."

"I don't want you to, Ron."

Hermione joined the others in their laughter. As the four walked into the kitchen, she watched as Draco unknowingly allowed a small smile to grace his face. She felt her heart flutter when his grey eyes turned to her.

"I thought you said you couldn't fly?" He teased, as they watched garden gnomes picking at the plants.

"I did well, didn't I?" Hermione grinned.

"Now, I didn't say well-," Hermione shoved playfully at his shoulder, before grabbing the broom he was holding and hopping on.

"I bet you won't catch me!" A bit shakily, Hermione flew around the Weasley's yard and out into one of the fields. She laughed, loving the feeling that she had despised before. Freedom and nothing holding her down; this was what she knew Harry loved too.

"Can't go any faster, Granger?" Draco smirked, flying beside her. He did a circle around her before falling behind. He hadn't felt that good in…well, he didn't think he'd ever felt that good. Hermione was bringing out the best in him. Here, there were no expectations, no one looking down on him. And, he realized, it was all because of Hermione Granger.

Being so lost in thought, Draco didn't realize Hermione had slowed down until he collided with her. Down they tumbled, luckily only a few feet down. Draco landed with a thud onto the dry ground and Hermione landed, non too gracefully, on top of him. Inexplicably, they both were filled with laughter. There they lay as the sun set, her chestnut curls cascading over her shoulder and his blond bangs fluttering over his eyes.

Grey eyes met brown and before either took the time to think, their lips crashed together. When asked later, neither would know who kissed who first. Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her small body. She pressed close, feeling his heart beet rapidly against his ribcage.

When they came up for air, Hermione laid her head against Draco's chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other stroked her soft hair. They lay there in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other's company.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

"Mhmm?"  
>"That day, in the bathroom," she rested her chin on his chest and smiled, "When you told me that Potter and I were alike…what did you mean?"<p>

Hermione took a moment to think and Draco sat up pulling Hermione onto his lap, "You both have never had a choice in what you do with your lives. You both like to pull away and your both irritatingly Heroic," she rolled her eyes. Draco smirked.

"Yea, me, a hero."

"You are my hero." Hermione whispered blushing, "Thank you, for everything." Hermione couldn't see the blush that had crept up Draco's pale skin.

At a loss for words, Draco gently tilted Hermione's face to his and captured her lips into a tender kiss, "You know the others won't approve."

"Harry will. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin-," Draco cut her off.

"Alright, Ron won't approve."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh who cares about Ronald? If he is my friend," she added with a snort, "He'll get over it." Draco could have danced for joy. Hermione loved how the huge grin looked on his face. He stopped and looked seriously at Hermione, who met his gaze levelly.

"This is so corny," he said, holding Hermione tighter. She giggled.

"And so the Gryffindor Princess fell in love with the Slytherin Prince." Breathing was difficult when she talked like that. Draco would have given his entire inheritance to have stayed in that moment forever.

Unfortunitly, it was then that they were surrounded by pops of dark wizards appearing before around them. Hermione screamed and both heard more shouts at the burrow.

"You BLOOD TRATOR!" Bellatrix sneered, throwing a hex at Draco.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed, blocking the curse. Draco grabbed her hand and a broom. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had them both in the air, speeding towards the burrow. Curses flew past them. Mr. Weasley was pushing Harry toward them, followed by Ron.

"Get him out of here!" He screamed. Ron grabbed Harry who wanted to fight, and Draco grabbed the other arm.

"Shit, my bag!" Hermione cursed and Draco screamed 'no' as she apperated somewhere. He released Harry's arm, giving him time to throw some curses towards some death eaters.

"Ginny!" he shouted, eyes full of fear. Ron roughly pulled Draco over to whisper in his ear.

"Where can we go, Malfoy?" Ron's blue eyes glimmered. Malfoy thought for a moment.

"Ever been to France, Weasley?" Ron nodded, "There's a house there." Ron grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Get Hermione and get to the Eiffel Tower." With that Ron disappeared with Harry. Draco had to hand it to him. Ron had really pulled some responsibility in this situation. Draco dodged a curse and shot a few of his own.

"Hermione!" Draco called through the noise. Then, she was in front of him, a small bag on her shoulder, and Ginny Weasley holding her hand. Draco saw them about five feet away, both girls where pail and Ginny had tears streaming from her eyes. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, made sure Ginny was attached and apperated them away.

* * *

><p>AN- WOW! This chapter covered a lot…Love it? Hate it? Review! Please? I'm on vacation so I may be able to get another chapter up soon. Cross your fingers. And I have a question…who should Ron be with? And does anyone know who Bill will be with? Annnnd I was thinking of changing the title to "The Reason" in reference to the Hoobstank song. What you think?<p> 


	10. Healing Part 2

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and **LEMONS**. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclamer- I am a small town Girl…yea…Harry Potter…Isn't Mine….I'm from WV :p

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled against Draco as they landed. She didn't see the way Harry sagged in relief as he ran to hold Ginny. The red haired girl was crying profusely. Harry rubbed her back. Hermione heard the second strangled sob, and she regrettably pulled herself away from Draco.<p>

Ron was standing alone, tears dripping from his eyes, "My family…my home." Hermione went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He sagged against her. She took a deep breath.

"Draco, in my bag there are some calming droughts. Please grab two or three out." Draco nodded and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was good to have level headed Granger back. Grabbing the bottles Hermione tipped one down Ron's throat. The effect was immediate. Ron slumped to the ground and sighed. Hermione handed on to Harry for Ginny. Harry picked her up and held her against his chest.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked softly. Draco walked to the center of the empty space beneath the tower. He kneeled and placed the Malfoy crested ring on a stone. He then touched three recessive stones.

"Carpe Diam." He murmured and stepped back. Slowly, the stones sank and shifted, creating a stair case. Draco gestured down, "It's my family's old vacation house. Father didn't find it acceptable when the muggle business started above us."

"Ron?" Hermione asked, kneeling before her friend, "Please help Draco take Ginny down into the house."

"Is it safe?" he asked numbly. Hermione glanced at Draco.

"I trust him, Ron." Ron nodded. Going to Harry and taking giving Ginny a shoulder to lean on. Draco glanced curiously at Hermione, "Harry and I will be right down." He nodded, curious. He lead the two gingers down into his new safe house.

Hermione kept her hand tightly on the bottle of calming drought. She took a deep breath and walked to Harry. His eyes were downcast and when he looked back at Hermione, his eyes showed a life ten times longer than the one he had lived. Hermione gently handed him the bottle.

"Who's dead, Hermione?" he asked, his voice heavy with guilt. Hermione took his hand and a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Lupin." Harry closed his eyes and doubled over as if he had been hit in the stomach.

"How?"

"He jumped in front of the killing curse for Tonks. Ginny saw it all."

Harry took a big gulp of the potion. His hands shook and he hadn't opened his eyes. Hermione apologized profusely and assured him that she didn't believe there had been any other casualties. Her lies sounded good and she was sure she saw Harry relax.

Truth be told, Hermione didn't know who all had suffered, and it frightened her.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Hermione was sitting in her own room staring blankly at the wall. She felt the sucking darkness pulling her back under. Slowly, slowly, she felt the misery and helplessness fill her every pore. Reaching into her bag, Hermione carefully pulled out the small razor. She stared at it, knowing well the scars on her arms would never fade if she reopened them. Tears made tracks down her face as memories of Remus's class, Fluer's death, and her own capture became the sole attention of her thoughts.<p>

Her fingers shook as she gently put the tip of the razor against her arm. An image of Draco flashed through her mind. Her lips tingled as she remembered the kiss, and she remembered the happiness she always felt when he was around. The razor fell from her fingers and she opened her door silently.

The Malfoy house was, predictably, huge, with more than enough rooms for all of them. Hermione carefully pushed open the door to Malfoy's room. He was sleeping lightly and awoke as she crawled into his bed.

"Granger?" Malfoy sounded cute when he was sleepy. He sat up, worried that something was seriously wrong.

"I…I can't be alone." He nodded understanding and pulled her against his bare chest. She let her head rest against his shoulder as her hands roamed his back.

"Why is it that I can touch you, Hermione? You flinch whenever anyone else does. They won't hurt you."

Hermione shrugged, "What is the muggle terminology? Too much bad touch?" She sighed and lay back, "You won't hurt me Draco. I think I've trained myself to accept that. You are the one who saved me." Draco thought for a minute.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I love you." Her heart stopped and she felt herself blushing, "You don't have to say you feel the same…but will you let me prove to you that I will never hurt you?"

"I love you, Draco." Was all she said, and that was all he needed. Carefully, more carefully than Draco knew he was capable of, he pulled her up to him, his lips caressing hers. She returned the gesture running her hands over his toned chest. Slowly, purposely, Draco pulled her shirt over her head. He laid her back against the soft mattress and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

He felt Hermione's heart beating rapidly as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck, across her collar, stopping shortly over the fabric of her bra. He gently undid the snap, eyes glued to Hermione's, "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Hermione couldn't describe how much she needed him _not_ to stop. She shrugged her shoulders from the restricting clothing. Draco smiled, gazing at her perfect, snowy breast. Gently, he cupped on in his palm and relished the small sound Hermione made in pleasure. Leaning down, he let his tongue draw small circles around her nipples. Hermione's hand traveled to Draco's hard member. He gasped in pleasure as she pushed down his boxers, wrapping her small fingers around his erection.

Draco moaned as she began working him up and down. He captured her lips and she bucked against him. Begrudgingly, Draco pulled out of her reach. Hermione let out a protest, but stopped and understood when Draco cast the contraceptive spell.

When he returned, Draco pulled Hermione's sweats down, please to see nothing underneath. Draco admired her body, letting his eyes travel to her still thin legs up to her beautiful brown eyes, "You are gorgeous, Hermione." She blushed and pulled him closer to her. They both moaned as his hardness pressed against her wetness. Draco looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and looked into Draco's eyes. No memories of the brutal rape filled her mind, just the thoughts of the beautiful man who she loved. Carefullly, Draco pushed his throbbing length into Hermione's heat. Her nails dug into his shoulders and a strangled moan came from her lips. After giving her body time to adjust to his size, he pumped in and out.

"Draco." Hermione's voice full of pleasure, said Draco's name over and over. She felt as if she were flying high in that place of freedom, only now she was with Draco, which made it even better.

Her body felt like heaven, as her tight walls squeezed around him, he took a hand and caressed her lovely breast. She gasped and bucked against him, causing him to let out a sigh of pleasure. Beneath him, Draco saw that Hermione was at the edge.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I love you." Her body shook as her orgasm pounded through her body. After a few more pumps, Draco let out a cry of ecstasy and came.

He pulled himself from her, laying his head between her breast as she ran a tired hand through his hair. She smiled, "I love you, Draco."

Wrapped together, safe, and happy, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN 3 So I loved writing the chapter.<p> 


	11. The Day After

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to the sun rising in the portrait above the bed. With a tender smile, she stretched out, resting her head on the warm chest beside her.<p>

"Morning, Granger." Draco's deep voice resonated through his chest. Hermione looked up at his face.

"Good Morning , Draco." His smile melted her heart. They looked at each other a moment, before Hermione broke the tension by crawling out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn and glanced back at her bed partner. Draco was smirking from ear to ear, "What?"

"Nothing like a beautiful nude woman first thing in the morning." Hermione's face lit up and she pulled the blanket off of Draco, forgetting that he was also not wearing any clothing. She quickly wrapped it around her. Draco shook his head and stood. Hermione admired how calm and confident he was. Her eyes traced his body up and down. Coming up to her, Draco gently pulled the blanket from around Hermione.

"Please don't hide your beautiful body, Hermione." His hand came up and gently lifted her lowered head, "Hermione," He murmured, gently brushing his lips against hers, "I love you."

Hermione kissed fiercely back, pushing a surprised Draco back onto the bed. Her eyes gleamed as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Draco smirked, his glowing eyes tracing Hermione's lithe body. Her tanned skin glowed in the morning light and big brown eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Prove it."

* * *

><p>"Something smells good," Ginny Weasley told her boyfriend, her voice flat. Harry sent her a small smile over his shoulder. His hands were busy flipping the bacon and eggs. Memories of the Dursley's burnt breakfasts made him smirk. Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's waist.<p>

"Is your brother still sleeping?" He felt Ginny nod her head against his shoulder.

"He doesn't handle calming droughts well; they knock him out. He won't wake up till noon. "

Harry sighed and turned the stove off, which was rather small, as if made for house elves, which it most likely was. He turned and pulled Ginny close, "How did you sleep?"

"I had nightmares," a sliver of emotion crept into her voice; "I kept dreaming that Tonks was yelling at me 'You should have died! Not him!"

Harry shook his head, "It isn't your fault and you know Tonks won't blame you."

"Harry, how much longer can we live like this?" Ginny ran her hand down his cheek.

"Not much longer. I'm going to finish this." His green eyes narrowed and his jaw set, "Neither can live while the other survives. I'm tired of people I love dying. I will stop this."

"Not alone, you won't," Ginny murmured, kissing his lips harshly, "You won't be alone."

* * *

><p>The body of Remus Lupin was laid neatly on a bed back in 12 Grimmald Place. His eyes were closed and his mouth slack. Death had brought relief to his worry lined face, and finally, he looked as though his demons had left him. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was relieved in that, at least.<p>

Tonks normally vibrant hair was dingy brown, hanging dryly down her back. Muddy brown eyes were lined with red, though they no longer spilled tears, "Come back." Her hands shook as they brushed Remus's hair from his face. She wasn't sure how long she had knelt by the bed of her deceased husband, but she almost jumped out of her skin when the door creaked open and a cacophony of red hair and blue eyes peered around the door.

"Tonks?"

"Go away, Bill." He ignored her and slowly closed the door. Tonks glared up at him, "Go away."

"No." Bill said simply. Standing above her, he realized how strong a woman she was. Her muscles bunched under dingy clothes. Tonks grinded her teeth together.

"Get out."

"Make me." Tonks' hair turned fiery red as she pounced on him, pounding her fists against his chest. He blocked anything that went above or below his torso, letting the rage pour out of his friend.

"Fucking bastards," Tonks cursed and cursed, tears making their way down her face as she threw her all into the punches, "I should have stopped them." Bill blocked more shots.

"The Death Eaters are the only ones to blame." Fists kept coming, "They killed him."

"They killed him!" she grunted back, finally letting her fists fall. Stumbling back, Tonks leaned against the wall for support, "They killed him." Bill nodded and gently took her shoulders, looking into her watery eyes.

"Them and no one else can be held responsible, Tonks. He died for you, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I need him." Tonks voice quivered.

"No you don't. You are one of the strongest, most independent women I know. That's saying something. Have you met my mother?"

His words prompted a wet chuckle, but the look of hopelessness once again over came her face, "You don't understand. I don't just need him for me, I need him for us." She bit her lip.

"The Order did lose a brave and helpful man, and we won't ever be able to replace him, but-."

"I wasn't talking about the Order."

Bill was puzzled, "Well, who-?" His eyes drifted down to her midsection where she had placed both of her hands. He gasped and his eyes widened, "You mean?"

"The baby and I need him."

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys…sorry sooooo soooo sorry about the wait. I have been sick again, unable to do anything : hopefully this time the docs will take better care of me. I hope to have the next chapter (which will be longer) up this week. I love you and if you have stuck with me this long, you have no idea how grateful I am! I won't even ask for reviews this chapter…oh okay yes I will. PLEASE R&R


	12. Course Of Action

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Umm, Malfoy?" Harry's voice called from outside the room Draco and Hermione were dozing together in. Hermione yelped and fell out of the bed, grabbing the blanket as Harry peeked inside. Draco had the sense to throw a pair of shorts on. Harry's face turned beat red, as he realized what had been going on, "Uh…well."<p>

"What is it, Potter?" Draco drawled, stepping in front of his dark haired friend, as to block Hermione from his view.

"I- uh- well," Harry stammered, his eyes wide as he looked everywhere but Draco.

"Come now, Potter. Spit it out."

"There is a patronis out here. It keeps saying it has a message for you, and it won't say it until you come out. " Harry promptly slammed the door shut and the two lovers heard him stumbling down the hall to the kitchen.

Hermione's hands covered her mouth as hysteric giggles tumbled from her lips. Draco let out a bark of a laugh and pulled her up. Hermione scuttled to put on her clothes. Draco hooked her bra as she pulled on her jeans, "This wasn't the way I wanted them to find out," she admitted pulling her shirt over her head.

"Hopefully he'll have the sense not to say anything to Weasley."

Thankfully it was only Harry and Ginny (or was that the Weasley Draco worried about it?) were the only ones in the kitchen. Harry had prepared two plates for Draco and Hermione. He wouldn't meet their eyes, and Ginny looked at them with a huge grin.

Standing atop the table was a shimmering doe. She looked at Draco before cocking her head to the side and opening her mouth. A melodic voice flowed from her, "Remus Lupin is dead. The Dark Lord wants your head almost as much as he wants Harry's. George Weasley lost an ear, but other than a few minor curses, no others are hurt. Stay hidden. I will make contact when it is safer to venture. Protect Potter. Your parents are pleased that you are alive."

"Mum?" Harry asked, his mouth hanging open. The doe turned to him, gently pressed her snout to his forehead before disappearing, "What the bloody hell?"

"I don't know why it responded when you said 'mum', but that was Snape's patronis." Draco looked quizzically at Harry, who watched the spot where the doe had disappeared.

"It used my mum's voice," he murmured. Ginny took his hand.

"At least we know everyone else is alright. George will survive without an ear," Ginny said, trying to lighten the room, "Beside, goodness knows he doesn't listen anyway."

"I'll go wake, Ron." Hermione squeezed Draco's shoulder.

"I'll join you," Ginny said, "You'll be too nice about it."

"And when you get back, Granger, you're going to eat your breakfast!" Draco called, aware that only he and Harry remained in the room. For the first time, Slytherin sex god felt uncomfortable.

"Despite what Snape said," Harry looked Draco dead in the face, "I don't need your protection. If you hurt Hermione, you will be the one in need of protection."

"Duly noted."

"Oh," Harry added as an afterthought, "I won't defend you when Ron finds out. This is your battle." Green eyes glinted as the other three returned.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Draco sneered loudly, causing Harry to roll his eyes and Ron to look sleepily between them.

"What who doesn't know what?" Draco shrugged and started eating his breakfast. Ron grumbled under his breath and sat at the only other plate at the table.

Draco looked pointedly at him, "That was Granger's breakfast, Weasel."

Ron glared back as he slowly and deliberately put another bite in his mouth. Hermione sighed loudly and picked a piece of bacon off of Draco's plate, "Not a big deal, Dra." Silence fell as all eyes stared at Hermione. Small smiles graced Draco and Ginny's faces, while Ron and Harry both seemed confused.

"Dra?" Ron gaped, blue eyes wide, "What the hell is a 'Dra?"

Hermione blushed, "It's a…a nickname."

Draco grinned, "I like it."

"Oh you do, _Dra_?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Only when she says it, Weasel." Draco hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Oh and why is that, got a little crush, Ferret?" Ron sneered back.

"As a matter of fact-,"

"What would she want with a little Ferret like you?"

"Ron!" Hermione growled, catching her red headed friend off guard. Draco smirked.

"Why don't you ask her why she wants me? Although if you were her only other option, I can't say I blame-,"

"Draco!" Hermione's head snapped to him. Ron's face turned bright red.

"You lying little bastard! You tormented her for six fucking years. She doesn't want you!" His wand was aimed at Draco and Harry stepped up to him.

"He deserves to know, Hermione!" He snapped at Hermione.

Pulling his wand, Draco snarled, "Get out of the way Potter, this has been a long time coming," Ginny pulled Harry out of the firing ground, "You think I don't regret that, Weasley? You think it doesn't torment me every day? I can never make up for who I was, but if she wants to give me a chance, I'm damn well going to take it!"

"She isn't going to give you a chance!"

"Yes I am, Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron sucked in a deep breath and looked at her, his face going ghost white.

"What?"

Ginny and Harry watched. Ginny couldn't decide who's side she was going to take, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be Ron's. Hermione took a deep breath and entwined her fingers with Draco, who lowered his wand, "We all have things to make up for, Ron. Draco isn't the same person he was."

"The hell he isn't! You traitor!"

"She isn't a traitor, Ron!" Ginny snapped standing beside her two friends, leaving Harry as the only one in middle ground. "She is still the same Hermione she was before. We are all on the same side!"

"Oh not you, too!" Ron groaned.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Weasley," Draco bit, rolling his eyes, "Grow up."

"Fuck you!" Ron snapped and shot a curse at Draco, who blocked it. Hermione stepped between them.

"Stop it!" She shouted, "I can't deal with this! There are so many more important things going on right now!"

"She's right," Harry agreed, sitting at the table, "You don't have to like each other, but you will be civil. Draco has done a lot for us, Ron." Ron gave them all a hurt look, before joining Harry at the table. Hermione looked like she wanted to say more, but Harry's eyes warned her not to. The others sat around the table, Draco and Ron separated only by Hermione.

"Now, judging by last night, I can't put off the Horcrux hunting any longer. Too many people have died, and I need to finish this. They are going to be places of importance to him. The ring that Dumbledore destroyed was at his Grandfather's home, the locket at the caves from his childhood."

"Hogwarts," Hermione said immediately, "There will be something at Hogwarts." Harry nodded.

"The only problem is we can't all hide there. Ginny and I were discussing the room of requirement."

"No more than two of us could fit under the cloak." Ron added, "So, where would the other three be headed?"

"I was thinking that it would be a good idea to look in Godrick' s Hollow." Harry admitted, making Hermione gnaw on her lip nervously. Harry glanced to her, "You disagree?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I don't, but it will be dangerous."

"Who will be going with whom?" Draco asked, sitting back. Everyone looked around.

"Well, Ginny and Hermione could go back to the burrow-," Ron began but was cut off by both women protesting loudly.

"You are not leaving me behind again!"

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"For once," Draco began slowly, "I agree with Weaselbey."


	13. How dare they

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>The night was silent as three figures moved stealthy through the safe house. Bright green eyes traced the figure of the resilient red-head in his bed.<p>

"_I don't care who agrees with whom!" Ginny bellowed, "You aren't leaving Hermione and I behind!"_

"Come on, mate." Ron's voice was barely discernible as he called Harry from the room. After a deep breath Harry joined the two other young men in the hall.

"They are going to murder us," Draco murmured.

"I don't know if you _care_, Malfoy," Ron spat, as they quietly stalked up the stairway, "But we are keeping them _safe_."

Draco hissed back, "Of course I care, Weasley. I'm here aren't I?"

Ron growled, "I think you're trying to lead us into a trap-,"

"Shut up, both of you," Harry snapped, offering Draco a hand out into the night, "I don't think either of you should come. No one else is going to die because of me."

"We aren't going to die, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, "And stop being so damn heroic." Harry glared at him.

"Right," Ron said, hating to agree with the Slytherin, "Now, off to Godrick's Hollow?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet. That will be the first place the girls check, besides, we need to plan a bit."

Draco rubbed his hands together, "Alright than, boy wonder, where to?" Harry smirked.

"Ever been camping, Malfoy?" Ron cackled as Draco's already pale skin grew whiter.

* * *

><p>"HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!"<p>

Hermione pulled the pillow over her head as Ginny's shouts woke her from a pleasant dream. "Tell her to shut up, please Dra?" Hermione murmured, reaching a hand out to nudge him. Finding only air, Hermione groggily lifted her head.

Ginny Weasley stood in the door, her nightclothes askew and her face livid, "THOSE FUCKING PRICKS!"

"Ginny, calm down," the sleepy woman still in bed yawned, still uncomprehending.

"Calm down?" Ginny raged yanking the blankets off of her friend, "They bloody left us, Hermione!"

It only took a moment for the youngest Weasley's words to comprehend in Hermione's mind.

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

><p>AN : I am a total fail. I am so sorry guys, this is really pathetic. Believe it or not I've been trying to get this out for a month and a half. I fucking hate writers blocks. I'm really really sorry, I don't deserve your love<p> 


	14. Got to Get Back To Hogwarts!

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>The country side flew by Hermione Granger's window on the Hogwarts Express. Her head rested against the cool, rain-spattered glass, and her eyes were closed. Across from her, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottum sat, hands entwined, whispering to each other.<p>

Hermione sighed, "You do realize that I can hear you, right?" Her eyes opened, giving her friends an exasperated stare, "You don't think I should have come back to Hogwarts. Right?" Neville looked abashed, but Luna just gazed at Hermione with her dreamy, grey eyes.

"It seems risky, that's all," she amended. Neville nodded in eager agreement.

"I mean, it only makes sense that you are at the top of the most wanted list," he stated.

"That was before Boy Wonder and his two sidekicks finally realized how useless she is," a Snide voice simpered from the door way. Pansy Parkinson's pug face was twisted into an ugly smirk, "I wonder, is it because they found out that you were a whore? Or did they just get sick of the know-it-all attitude of yours, Mudblood?"

Neville rose, words to defend Hermione on his lips, but he was cut off by the sound of Hermione's dark chuckle, "Most likely a little of both, Parkinson," she said coolly, "I wonder, how does it feel to know that Draco Malfoy preferred me in bed rather than you?" Pansy's face contorted in anger. Neville stared at Hermione in awe.

"You fucking cunt!" Pansy whined, pulling out her wand. Before she could blink, Hermione had her wand at her throat, Neville and Luna right behind her with their wands trialed on the Slytherin.

"I think you should leave, Pansy," Hermione murmured, her voice quiet. Pansy looked at them in fear before stumbling out from the compartment, murmuring about payback.

"That was intense, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Ominous clouds hung darkly over the great hall. Bolts of lightning briefly made the nearly silent room flicker. Ever student, excluding perhaps the Slytherins, kept their eyes focused on their plates. At the head table, Severus Snape let his inscrutable gaze wander the children's faces. His obsidian eyes landed upon Hermione Granger. Her presence had caused quite a commotion among the new staff.<p>

As if feeling his eyes, Hermione's head rose and she met his gaze for a millisecond. Severus turned his head away; knowing any comradely would result in both of their deaths.

"_Hermione, you cannot honestly be considering going back to that school!" Tonks admonished. Hermione stood strong._

"_I can be eyes and ears among the students. They will believe that Harry abandoned Ginny and I," she met the gaze of her red-headed friend._

"_You're muggle born!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "There are Death Eaters that will kill you."_

"_Actually," came the deep drawl from Severus, "I believe Miss Granger's plan could be very beneficial to the Order," he lazily sipped his wine, "Furthermore, while I cannot step in and stop most of the Carrows' vindictiveness, I assure you, no one will die under my administering." Hermione shot him a grateful look._

"_Besides," Hermione finished, "I am of age. I know you all mean well, but I cannot allow this opportunity to pass me by." Molly's protests were lost on deaf ears. Knowing that she had lost the fight with Hermione, she did the only thing that seemed reasonable._

"_Well, I cannot stop you, Hermione, but Ginny will not be going."_

Truth be told, Severus mused silently, the youngest Weasley would not have been what they needed. Granger knew how to blend. They had discussed the benefits of her blood status. People tend to be big mouthed around those they think less of.

"Look at the little piggies!" a nasally voice squealed from down the table. Severus let his gaze travel toward the unwanted noise. His eyes landed upon Alecto Carrow. Her frizzy red hair stood in stark contrast to her watery dull grey eyes and stumpy face. In the next chair down sat her equally ugly and cruel brother, Amycus.

Severus took a long gulp of his wine, not looking forward to what came next. Alecto stood, although due to her short stature, one could hardly tell the difference, "Little pigs, little pigs!" Most of the student's gazes flickered to the unimposing witch. Hermione kept her's planted firmly on her food, which she hadn't touched.

"Welcome to Hogy- Warts!" Alecto cackled, "We've got an exciting year planned for you, little pigs!" She shared a glance with her brother, "Certainly some changes from what you are used to, but fear not, this dump will be cleaned up while we are here." Stepping around the table, she stood before the students, her grin rivaling Doloris Umbridge, "For those of you who don't know, I am assistant Headaster Carrow, your new Muggle studies Professor," She did a clumsy little bow, "My brother, assistant Headmaster Carrow, Dark Arts Professor, and of course, the Great Headmaster and Potions Master, Severus Snape." The few Gryffindors in the hall hissed, the Ravenclaws sent dark glares, Hufflepuffs murmured amongst themselves, and the Slytherins applaused. Hermione hid behind her hair and watched as Alecto's face became red, "SHUT UP!" Her ugly face twisted as she glared around the hall.

"You all will learn, that when someone is speaking you do not interrupt." Her gaze scanned the halls, resting on Hermione. Snape tensed, as Alecto's face transformed once again into a happy-go-lucky woman, "Lesson one. Mudblood," she spoke, making it quite obvious that she was referencing Hermione.

"I assume you mean me," Hermione said casually, though her heart thudded against her ribs, "I think I may be the only Muggle-Born here."

"Come here." Hermione hesitated, "NOW!" Hermione's steady footsteps where all that could be heard as she approached. Alecto smiled again, "Good. Now, Granger isn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione didn't see Alecto's hand as it slapped her. The brunnette's hand flew to her cheek, her eyes afire.

"It is 'Yes, Ma'am or Headmastress." Alecto said sweetly, "Do you understand?" All eyes watched to see what Hermione would do.

"Headmaster Carrow," Minerva's voice cut through, "Surely this is not nessicary. She is just a-,"

"Shut up." Amycus ordered pointing his wand as the green-clad witch, "Let my sister finish." Hermione met her professors tear filled eyes, _I'm okay, _she tried to tell her_, I can handle it. _

"Now, do you understand me, Granger?"

"Yes, _Headmistress_." Hermione replied just as pleasantly. Her hands were shaking, but she felt her friends behind her and gathered strength. It was better she than them.

"Good, see Piggies?" she addressed the rest of the tables, "If a mudblood can be taught, obviously you all can," She clapped her hands together, "Pop quiz!" Hermione knew what was going on. Carrow needed to make her an example, "For every question you get right, a table can go to bed! I love games like this!" Hermione took a deep breath.

"And if I get one wrong, Headmistress?" Carrow just grinned.

"What are the three unforgivable curses, Granger?"

"The Killing curse, Crucio, and Imperio."

Alecto clapped her hands, "Good! Good! Now, Hufflepuffs, send me your youngest," Alecto ordered. Hermione protested and received another back hand, making her stumble. A small girl, barely eleven stumbled forward, "Now, be a good girl and your house will get to go to bed."

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

"We are going to practice the three unforgivables."

"No." Snape spoke, "No one is going to die, tonight, Alecto." Alecto pouted.

"Oh you aren't any fun, Severus. Oh well," She pointed her wand at the little girl, "Imperio. See, piggies, with this spell, I can make her do anything I want. For example," the little girl suddenly raised her wand hand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Cruico." Hermione flailed, the ground rushing up at her. Alecto put all of her anger and hate through the young girl. After a few moments of withering, the spell was ended. The Hufflepuff's eyes teared up as she came to realize what she had done. Big fat tears rolled down her face. Hermione tried to send her reashuring smiles as she ran to her housemates.

"Good night Hufflepuffs."

"This is enough, Alecto!" Minerva cried, Griffendors rose to help Hermione.

"It is enough when I say it is enough!" She screeched and through a few crucio's around.

"I'm fine!" Hermione shouted, the hall falling quiet, "Let me finish the damn 'Pop quiz'." Alecto grinned.

"Question 2: What is the technical name of 'Liquid Luck'?"

"Felix Felixis."

"Good," Alecto waved off the Hufflepuffs.

"Question 3: What are you, Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "A mudblood."

"And what does that mean?" Alecto prompted.

"I am dirt. Not fit to walk the same floors as '_real_' wizards." The words flowed from her lips. Gryffendors grumbled and Slytherin's applauded.

"Goodnight, Slytherins." Hermione stared hard at the ground.

"Last question, Granger. Who is the greatest wizard of all time?" Hermione's face flushed. From the table, Snape inwardly groaned, knowing well what she was going to do. _Stupid, Gryffindor._ Hermione leveled her gaze at the witch before her.

"Albus Dumbledor."

Hermione was ready for the pain when it hit her. Her kneese buckled but she managed to not cry out. The minutes dragged by before she heard Snapes voice, "Enough." He met Alecto's wild gaze with his cool, emotionless mask, "Go to bed." The Gryffindors practically ran from the room. Hermione let Neville help her up. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>AN:...So...I love you all. I won't make any excuses, but at least this chapter is longer :D<p> 


	15. Discovering the Diadem

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Shadows danced with the flickering candles in the DA's hideout. Hermione Granger's bushy hair hung deafly over her bruised and abused face. Her eyes were closed, after not sleeping for nearly twenty four hours. On the table in front of her a piece of heavily written on paper lay.<p>

_Ring X_

_Cup?_

_Snake?_

_Diary X_

_Something of Ravenclaw's/Gryffindor's? (hated Gryffindor, so likely Ravenclaw)_

_Locket- boys X_

Hermione racked her brain trying to figure out what the missing item could be. She knew Riddle wouldn't be repetitive, so the horcrux wouldn't be a ring or a book or a cup. Images flashed through her mind, even in her sleep.

"Hermione?"

Hermione leapt, started, from her sleep. Yanking her wand out, she had curses on the tip of her tongue when she saw Luna and Neville, standing just in the door. Letting out a sigh, Hermione slumped back into her seat, "Hello." She murmured. Neville's strong face was as bruised as his fellow Gryffendor's.

"We noticed you haven't really been eating," he said, putting a small plate of cookies in front of the bushy-haired girl, "I don't think Draco would be very pleased if I let you starve.

"I'm sure that Mrs. Weasely will be shoving food down my throat all Christmas break," Hermione chuckled, nibbling on a house elf shaped cookie.

"What's this list, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Oh," Hermione said with a sigh, setting the cookie down, "Remember the Horcruxs I was telling you about?" The other two nodded and looked over the list, "I'm completely stumped. I mean, for Ravenclaw, I'd think books, but he already had a diary."

"You're right, You-Know-Who wouldn't be redundant," Neville concluded. He glanced at Luna, "Any thoughts?"

"The Diadem?"

Hermione and Neville stared at her. She looked back, a small smile on her face, "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem? I know someone who could tell you about it."

"Luna…" Hermione whispered, excitement spreading through her body, "You…you are brilliant you know that?"

"I think you are the first person to tell me that, actually," Luna beamed and Neville sputtered.

"I'm sure I've said something along those line!"

"No, I don't think so," Luna said simply. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. She glanced at an anciet clock on the wall.

"Three hours until the train leaves," She looked to Luna, "Who do we need to talk to?"

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should be here." Ron muttered, walking down the snow covered lane of Godrick's Hollow.<p>

"Oh, stuff it, Weasley," Draco hissed, "We've been debating this forever in the damned tent."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron growled, his face turning red. Harry felt the locket around his neck tingle and his irritation grew.

"Both of you be quiet!" He snapped. All three men seemed to give of an air of annoyance and anger, "We've looked all over the country side. We need to look here!"

"Who's that?" Draco asked, pointing to a lone figure down the lane. His grey eyes narrowed, "Potter, I think she wants us to follow her."

"Doesn't seem to bright an idea, mate," Ron muttered. Draco 'accidently' rammed his elbow into Ron's side as he passed by, "But by all means…"

"Bathilda? Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked her. The old woman inclined her head and started taking small steps through the snow toward a house.

"Who?" Draco asked as they followed a bit behind.

"Rita Skitter interviewed her about Dumbledor." Harry explained. Bathilda gestured for them to follow her into her home. Harry stayed close behind her, while Draco and Ron hung back.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ron muttered, running his hand over the accumulated dust.

"The woman gives me the creeps," Draco added, "Anyone that was close enough to Dumbledor to actually know about his life…well, it rather stupid that she would give up all that personal information." They found themselves walking down a dark hallway.

"I didn't think you liked Dumbledor," Ron said aloud, pushing the door open.

"I didn't really like him, but he was a great wizard." Suddenly, Draco's bag slung over his shoulder sliced open, "What the hell…?" He paused and was very surprised to see the blade of a sword shining through his bag, lying next to the sorting hat. Picking up the hat, Draco barely had time to grasp the handle before Ron screamed and the sickening scent of decay filled his nostrils.

Above them, the ceiling fell in, "A little help would be nice!" Harry shouted, before throwing a hex at a great snake that appeared to be wearing the old woman's clothing.

Draco didn't think, his feet just started carrying him away. Ron's shouts were met with deaf ears. Draco's feet pounded up the stairs. Reaching the top, everything seemed to slow down. Harry fell back against a wall, his wand snapping under him. Nigani drew back to strike, Harry's eyes closed, waiting for the pain, but it never came.

"Holy shit." Ron's voice came from below them. Harry opened his eyes to see Nigani's body split in two, Draco breathing heavily with Godrick Gryffindor's Sword in his arms. It registered that another Horcrux was gone, seconds before Harry realized that staying here was a bad idea. He quickly picked up the fragmented wand.

"We've got to go," he said, shakily. Draco nodded, unable to speak.

Harry took his hand, reached down and grabbed Ron's shoulder, and with a crack, they were gone.

* * *

><p>It had taken the three D.A. members nearly two hours to find the Grey Lady, who's impotence had made Hermione steam. Luna had finally coerced the Ravenclaw heir to tell them the riddle as to where the diadem was. Hermione was panicked, "Merlin, Luna! We have to be at the carriages in twenty minutes! We haven't got time to go to the room of requirement!"<p>

"You go," Neville stated, giving Hermione a hug, "I'll be staying here to look after the younger years, I'll find it!"

"Neville," Hermione warned, weary of putting her friend in such a precarious position, "It won't be an easy thing to keep."

"Hermione, go."

So she and Luna (after Luna and Neville kissed farewell), managed to get their trunks and reach the carriages on time. Hermione was so relieved to be going to the Burrow. Hopefully, her boys would come home. Not to mention the fact that no death eaters could practice curses on her under the protection of Mrs. Weasley.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally sunk down onto the train seat. Luna sat across from her, reading the latest edition of the quibbler. Hermione drifted into a slight, relaxed sleep. Dreams of blond hair and grey eyes loosened the last of the tension in her stomach. She missed him so much.

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed before she was being franticly shaken awake, "Hermione!" Luna's voice, usually calm and dreamy, held a note of panic.

"What's wrong?" She slurred, trying to focus on her friend.

"The train has stopped!"

"Are we at the station?"

"No." All of the tension returned to the brunette's body.

* * *

><p>AN Two updates in two days :) Do you love me again? I've started this new thing, where I won't post a chapter until I'm at least half way done with the next (You know what that means :)<p> 


	16. Homecoming

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/NTL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Good on you, mate!" Harry cheered, sloshing his whiskey down Draco's shirt. Ron had started singing a rather loud verse of 'For he's a Jolly good Malfoy'. Draco grinned, taking the bottle from Harry and gulping the last of it dow.<p>

"Oi!" Ron shouted, pausing his rendition, "You drank all the whiskey!" His red hair hung heavily over his face, "You drank all the Whiskey!" Ron complained, taking the bottle and trying to squeeze a few more drops from it. Draco and Harry laughed.

"Yea, I did, but you drank all of the first bottle." Draco informed him, "And bugger, I'm too drunk to refill it!"

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Harry asked, causing the smiles to drop from Draco and Ron's faces.

"Merlin, I miss her," Draco muttered, leaning against the tent's side.

"You know what!" Ron exclaimed, "Let's go home for Christmas!"

Harry's face lit up, "Back to the Burrow, I'm sure they've rebuilt it by now!"

Draco looked between them, "Would your family let me?" He hiccupped, his eyes wide and sad, "I mean; I wouldn't. I'm a right foul git."

Ron pounded him on the back, making him stumble, "You aren't half bad now! And besides you killed the snake!"

"And sense we have the sword we can use it to destroy the locket!" Harry added.

"You'll be welcome at my home!" Ron finished. So, with their brains addled by alcohol, the three boys stumbled out of the tent with the sword, locket, hat, and Ron still carried that bottle of fire whisky.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley felt her heart bottoming out, "No word yet?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes red from crying. Molly shook her head and opened her arms for her youngest. Ginny entered the warm embrace of her mother's arms, "Bill will find out what happened, right?" She asked.<p>

"Of course he will!" Tonks said, more brightly than she felt, from the doorway. Her pregnant belly protruded under her robes.

"Tonks dear," Molly admonished, "You should be resting."

"With all of this excitement?" Tonks laughed, her hair bright red like that of the rest of the Weasleys', "The baby won't sit still anyway. I keep having to pee." Ginny and Molly looked fondly at her.

A horrible scream ripped through the night, "Bloody hell?" Ginny shouted as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley carried a wounded Malfoy between them. His harm hung limply, at his shoulder blood poured generously.

"Lay him down on the table!" Molly ordered, not missing a beat. Tonks flicked her wand and the table cleared, "What happened?"

"He splintched," Ron whispered, watching as his mother ordered Ginny to get supplies out of the cupboard. Her eyes watched Harry, emotions ranging from anger to desire splaying across them.

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco gasped out, trying to smile, "So good to see you again."

"I'll scold you all later for leaving," Mrs. Weasley muttered, rubbing healing balms into Malfoy's wound.

"Hermione is going to kill me anyway," Draco said contentedly, drifting off to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked, sinking into a chair. Ginny walked to the other side of the kitchen as Molly answered.

"He's going to need time to recover, but he should be alright," she looked at her hands before bursting into tears and pulling both Ron and Harry into her arms, "You could have died! Don't you ever do that to me again."

The two boys let Mrs. Weasley coddle them for a moment before Ron said, "I'm going to levitate Malfoy into a bed."

"I'll go set up Charlie's bed for him!" Molly sniffled. She scurried ahead of Ron towards the stairs. Ginny and Harry were alone in the kitchen. Ginny wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. He sighed and crossed to her after a long silence.

"Ginny-," SLAP. Ginny glared at him, her hand raised to smack him again. Harry caught her arm and pulled her against him. She bawled against his shirt, holding onto him, "I deserved that." Harry muttered into her hair.

"Damn right!" Ginny hiccupped, glaring up at Harry, "Don't you ever leave me like some damsel in distress ever again!"

Harry didn't say anything, he just set his chin on Ginny's head.

Draco groggily opened his eyes, head pounding and shoulder aching. Confusion imprinted itself on his brow, Where the hell am I? He was in a bed, for the first time in a very long while, but he didn't recognize the room. Draco heard a door open down below him.

Careful not to jostle his shoulder, he plodded quietly down the hall. The house was warm and bright, a smile graced his lips, "Weasley's house." Silently, he looked over the stair rail to see Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Bill standing by the front door. He strained his ears.

"-I told the Order, but let's face it mum," Bill's face was bleak as he held Tonks' hand, "It isn't going to be a top priority."

"Who has the right to deem it a priority or not?!"Molly asked a little too loudly, causing Bill to shush her. Tonks frowned.

"Mad-eye," she told her glumly, "Beside's, Bill, do we know that they got on the train?"

Draco's ears pricked up at this. Train? The Hogwarts express? Which member of the Order would have been reckless enough to go back to school. A knot formed in Draco's gut as he inched closer.

"Snape said that the two of them definitely got on the train," Bill said, bursting the small bubble of hope, "The train stopped somewhere, with no obvious purpose, and they girls didn't get off at kings cross."

"Xenophilius Lovegood has really pissed them off," he continued, "It was only a matter of time before they took Luna." Draco frowned, wincing as he stepped down on the creekey step. All three sets of eyes below him zoned in on him.

"Draco!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as Draco sighed, walking down the rest of the stairs, "You should be resting! You really hurt youself last night."

"They took Luna?" Draco asked, avoiding the question he really wanted to know the answer to.

The three red-heads exchanged glances, "Don't worry about it Draco. We will find her. They'll most likely won't hurt her. They just want to teach her dad a few lesions."

Draco rubbed his temples, "You said 'girls'," he continued, watching how their eyes found the floor, "They took Hermione too, didn't they?"

* * *

><p>Hermione really couldn't believe her luck. Shifting, she tried to get into a more desirable position, but with her hands chained high above her head, that was no easy feat.<p>

_Hermione drew her wand quickly, because no sooner than she had woken, the compartment door slid open. Greyback smiled at them, his teeth sharp. Hermione knew that talking wouldn't help, "Stupify!" She shouted, causing the werewolf to fly out of the room, "Run, Luna!_" _They both bolted, but they didn't get far before Hermione felt a curse hit her back and her world faded to darkness._

"Hermione?" Luna's scared voice called from somewhere further down the wall.

"I'm here, Luna," She whispered back, "Are you ok?"

"My wand is gone and I've got a head ache, but I think so." Hermione sighed. Luna was so young.

"We will be ok," She assured her, though she didn't know how she would survive another encounter here. She recognized where she was being held, and it brought awful memories back. _No, Draco to save me this time. _

"Hello, blondie!" A cackling voice sounded through the room, "Crucio!" Luna's screams bounced off of the stone walls. Bellatrix's maniacal laughter followed.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione screamed, straining against her bonds, "You bitch!" Silence fell. Hermione strained to see through the darkness, when suddenly Bella's murderous face loomed in front of her. Quick as a snake, Bella yanked on Hermione's hair. She pushed her body up along the younger womans.

"What did you call me, mudblood?" She hissed, her tongue snaking out and caressing Hermione ear. Hermione squirmed away, grateful that Luna was at least safe now. Bella's eyes glowed with hatred and madness, "We have some questions for you. If you fight in any way, I'll cut off every finger on the pretty blond. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, letting herself be lead up stairs, fear numbing all of her senses.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel accomplished :) Anyone up for some Hermione whump? Next chapter is REALLY dark. Can I get some reviews? They make me feel so good and inspire me to write more.<p> 


	17. Malfoy Manner

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/?

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Hermione's heart was in her throat, she was reliving her worst nightmare. Up the stone steps, into the vast room, Hermione resisted the urge to turn and run. Thankfully, the room was almost empty, no Lord Voldemort. There was, however, failure blond hair.<p>

"Draco?" She murmured, but was very disappointed when Lucius turned around, his blue eyes cold. Bella cackled before shoving Hermione roughly to the ground. Hermione looked up at the elder Malfoy. He looked down at her, face unreadable.

"No, his traitorous son isn't here to save you, Granger." Bella sneered.

"The Dark Lord wants you to find out where they are, how much they know about his items," Lucius said coldly to Bella.

"Why would they know about those?" Bella asked, her interest suddenly peeked.

"Nigani has been killed." Bella gasped and stepped back, shocked. Hermione grinned broadly.

"Your Lord isn't so strong while Harry's going around killing bits of his soul, is he?" Bella turned, rage pouring from her pours.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?" She screamed, yanking Hermione's head back by her hair. Lucius excused himself. Hermione felt rage at the man.

"Coward!" she screamed ignoring Bella, "Your son is twice the man you will ever be!" Lucius never looked back.

Bella threw Hermione down, "Don't you ever speak to a PureBlood man that way!" She straddled Hermione, unsheathing her knife with her teeth, "You didn't learn your lesion last time?" Hermione kicked and screamed, trying to ignore the sharp pains as Bellatrix carved into her arm. She'd been through worse. She was protecting Luna, she kept telling herself.

Bella sat up, satisfied with her work. Hermione felt a few salty tears drip down her face. She looked at her arm, "Ready to talk, beautiful?" Bella asked, her voice thick. Hermione was disgusted that anyone could be aroused by torture. Her disgust turned into hatred when she saw the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm.

"Fuck you," She snarled, swinging her fist, grateful when it made contact with the witch's jaw. She scrambled up.

"I don't think so," Bella cackled, Hermione found herself flying through the air. The wall was cold, hard, and unforgiving. Hermione crumpled, "Should I start cutting of fingers?" Bella asked, twirling her knife.

"No," Hermione wheezed, "Do what you want to me. Leave her alone."

"Will you tell me what I need to know?" She pressed Hermione up against the wall, holding her neck.

Hermione spat, "Fuck you."

"I could kill the blond."

"If you touch one hair on her head, I swear to God I will kill myself," Hermione hissed, trying to claw the mad woman's hand off of her, "And I don't think your 'Lord' would be very pleased with you." Bella's eyes glowed and she brought her fist into Hermione's stomach.

"Fine, Granger," Bella murmured, "Have it your way," she grinned, "I'll put all my efforts onto you." Hermione didn't have time to be afraid, before Bella had her lips hungrily on Hermione's, her hands ripped the robes from Hermione's body.

"No!" Hermione screamed, wrenching her mouth away, "No!" Terror filled her, Hermione flailed and fought harder than she ever had before. Bella's laugh was terrifying, but the look in her eyes as she shoved her wand into the younger witches tight hole.

Hermione screamed loudly, her voice going horse, "Please," she begged, tears streaming from her eyes. Bella shoved her wand faster and faster.

"Ready to tell me where your boys are, love?" Bella asked wickedly.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, the wand going painfully deep.

"Liar!" Bellatrix snarled, "Crucio!" Hermione's legs buckled, her vision blurring. Bella's maniacal laughter was the last thing she heard before her vision faded and she blissfully lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Four cloaked figures stayed close to the shadows as they made their way through the vacant streets of Diagon Alley. The only shop that had any life was the joke shop that the Weasley twins owned. This store bustled with life. The four figured slid through the door passed the crowed and knocked on a door clear in the back. One brown eye peered through the peep hole, "Password?"<p>

Green eyes shown, as Harry whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The door opened wide enough to revel the two men.

"Welcome to the secret meeting!" Fred and George exclaimed a bit too loudly. When the door shut, Draco sunk into one of the chair, his shoulder killing him. Glancing around, he counted how many were here. The four youngest Weasleys, Neville Longbottum, who stood shaking ash off of his coat from the floo, Dean Thomas and…

"Zabini?" Draco stood, delighted to see his old friend. Blaise grinned, embracing Draco.

"You think you are the only one who can change their ways?"

Harry was impressed, "Are their more Slytherins?"

"There are a fair few of us, Hogwarts has been hell, and we figured, everything is always better when Potter's here. Maybe Malfoy has some sense," Blaise grinned.

"Now we are just waiting for the man of the hour to start the DA meeting."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape kneeled at the feet of Lord Voldemort , "Rise Severus," he hissed.<p>

"My Lord," Severus said, reverently, "If you wanted the Granger girl, I could have gotten her much sooner."

"I would not compromise your position as headmaster," The Snake like man told him, "I actually need you to go see if Bellatrix has managed to get anything out of her. It has been three days; most cannot resist her charms. Either way, send Wormtail to me to report."

"Yes, my Lord."

As Snape walked out of the apperation wards, he let Hermione Granger's fate settle in his stomach. If she was still alive, he was going to have to leave her there at least another day.

"Severus!" Narcissa Malfoy answered the door, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Good evening, Cissy," Severus said in his deep monotone voice.

"Oh, it's Snape," Bella's voice sneered from the hall. She turned and stalked into the main hall. Severus frowned.

"Your sister is a bitch, Cissy."

"You have to help the girl," Cissy whispered, "My husband has let this go too far. She is just a child!" Severus silenced her with a glance when they entered the same room as Bella. She was standing over the limp form of Hermione Granger. Her body was so abused, Snape had to swallow the bile in his throat.

"Did you manage to get anything out of her," he asked, Hermione's brown eyes followed his every move.

"She said that they have his locket!" Snape's eyebrows rose. He knew that Hermione knew more, yet the fact that she had given so little under so much torture, impressed Snape.

"I suspect Petegrew is in his rooms?"

"How should I know where the little rat is?" Bella sneered, trailing her wand down Granger's body, smearing the blood as she went. Snape glared at her.

"The Dark Lord wants you to update him and report back." Bella stormed off. Snape didn't miss a beat as he went to Granger, he took his cloak off and draped in over her body, "Hermione, I'm sorry but I can't take you away, but I pro-," Hermione had gently fluttered her hand.

"T-the," she wheezed, "Cup. In her vault," her brown eyes were alive, "Heard her tell Lu-lucius."

"You have done extremely well Miss Granger," Snape told her. He stood to leave, but Hermione's small hand caught him.

"Luna," She said clearly, "Get Luna out."

"I will," a quiet voice said, Hermione's eyes found Narcissa, "I'll get her out."

Snape nodded at the blond woman, "We will be back for you." He told Hermione, who just smiled and shrugged his cloak off.

"Wouldn't- wouldn't look good if- if you left that," She whispered, before passing out. Snape closed his eyes.

"Come back for her, Severus," Cissy begged, walking Snape to the door. He paused.

"Will they notice Lovegood is gone?"

"No, Hermione made a deal with her."

"Bring her to me, now." Snape stood, keeping his eyes on Granger's still form, very aware of her blood drying on his cloak, while Cissy rushed to get the Lovegood child. When she did come back, it appeared like she was alone, "Disalusioned?"

Cissy nodded, "Go." And they did. Upon reaching the gate, Severus held out an arm.

When they arrived in Diagon alley, Luna's big silver eyes were stairing up at him, "You seem rather alert for being locked in a basement for nearly a week."

"I had some custards in my pocket." Was all the child said. Severus looked at her with amusment.

* * *

><p><strong> Two Updates in one day? Who do you love? This story is coming to an end. Any one interested in a sequel? <strong>


	18. All that Remains

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL And introducing BW/NTL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"Password?" Fred asked, peering through the door way. Everyone in the room stifled groans.<p>

"Let me in, you ginger fool." Everyone, including Fred, laughed. Opening the door, Neville was the first one to leap up.

"Luna!" He cried, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Took you long enough, Sev- Sev," George said, earning a glare. Snape produced something from his pocket and threw it on the table.

"We had to make a stop," he drawled.

Harry's eyes widened, "That's Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Miss Granger truly is a brilliant witch."

"Where is she?" Draco asked, his eyes glued to Snape's robes. He met his mentors eyes, questions brewing within them. Snape averted his gaze.

"I believe there is just the matter of finding one more," Snape said, no one in the room missed the unanswered question.

"Actually," Neville said, reaching into a bag he had brought, "Hermione and Luna figured that out too." He produced an old tiara. He added it to the table as Harry set the locket down. "Let's do this."

"We will use Fyndefire," Snape said, "Stand back." The entire process took only about two minutes, but it felt like an eternity, though after the process everyone was shocked when Harry became too weak to stand.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, helping the boy up, "I must show you something else now." He pulled a thick strand of memories from his head, placing them into a pensive in the corner. Everyone else stood to join them, but Snape held up his hand, "These are only for Harry." The two dark haired men, once enemies, entered the cauldron.

As soon as they were gone, everyone in the room turned to Luna, "What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Did you see him?" Fred asked.

"You-know-who?" George specified.

"If he laid one finger on you…" Ron threatened.

"BACK OFF!" Neville shouted, shielding Luna, "Give her some breathing room!"

"Where is Hermione?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Luna's lips quivered.

"Still there." Draco stood, his face dark. The Twins shared worried glances. Luna looked up at Draco, "She made a deal with them."

"What kind of a deal?" Ron asked, the freckles on his face start against the pallor.

"She told them that if they left me alone," tears dripped from her eyes, "Bella could do whatever she wanted to her." Everyone in the room was unnerved to see Luna like this.

Draco knelt beside her, he silver eyes serious. "Is she alive?" Luna nodded. Draco gave her a small smile.

"Miss Granger was alive," Severus's voice made all but Draco jump. He and Harry stood beside the Pensive. The younger man's face a colorless slate, "She is an extremely strong young woman."

"Let's go get her out of there!" Ron shouted.

Snape sighed, "We need to plan the final attack and we must talk to The Order."

"So we are just going to leave her there?!" Draco growled. Snape looked at him levelly.

"Hermione has risked everything to see this war through. Are you willing to make that all in vain?" Draco decided against answering. Instead he turned on heel, dissaperating to the grassy hill where he and Hermione had first kissed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, anguish bringing him to his knees. Hermione's beautiful face danced before him, "I'm so sorry, love."

"She'll forgive you," Potter's voice spoke from behind him, "She won't blame you in the first place." Draco couldn't bring himself to look at his friend.

"Didn't you listen to the way Snape was talking?" his voice was bitter, "Potter," he looked up, "he didn't think she'd make it much longer."

"I actually have a proposal for you, it will garentee she lives, but she may not forgive you for this."

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on the cold floor, thoughts flitting through her mind like butterflies. Faces passed in front of her eyes; Her mother, father, Harry, Ron, Draco…Draco.<p>

"What are you smiling at, mudblood?" a voice through the haze called. Who was it? A stick waved, _wand_, and a thousand knives pierced the fog, putting everything clear for a moment. _Bellatrix_.

"The Dark Lord is coming for you," the dark haired woman was pressing against her body again. Hermione didn't have the strength to shudder away. Hands kneaded her breast, "You should be honored that he wants to kill you himself."

"Bella," a snake like voice called, sending shivers up Hermione's spine, "Bring her to me." Hermione felt her body being lifted up. She found herself face to face with Voldemort before the levitation spell was lifted and she crumpled at his feet, "Too weak to face me, mudblood?"

Hermione felt herself laughing, _God give me strength. _Pulling strength she didn't know she had, Hermione pushed herself shakily up. Her body screamed its protests, but she wasn't going to die sitting down. Tom Riddle looked worse for the wear and Hermione felt relief that soon it would all be over, for everyone.

"Brave," Tom said with a smile, "I'll give you that."

"That," Hermione breathed, falling to her knees, "Isn't…much of a c-compliment, from a coward."

"Crucio!" Hermione didn't have the strength to scream. She fell forward, grasping her stomach. Coughing, blood pulled from Hermione's mouth onto the cloak of Voldemort, "Flipendo!" Hermione once again crashed into the wall.

"No!" She knew that she must have died this time, because she heard the voice of her angel. Her vision was foggy and her ears were ringing. He stepped out of green flames of the fireplace. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes glued to her. Hermione tried to smile, until she saw who stepped up behind him. The raven haired boy with emerald eyes hand his hands tied in front of him. That didn't make sense.

"Well, well, well," the Snake whispered, "The prodigal son returns."

"I'm here to make a trade," Draco spoke loudly and clearly, "Potter for Hermione."

"No." Hermione whispered, pulling herself up, leaning heavily against the wall, "No."

* * *

><p>AN-<strong> BUM BUM BUM hehe I'm such a bitch ;) I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I'm thinking it may be the last chapter! Its so bitter sweet. <strong>


	19. Just Breathe

Title- Just Breathe

Rating- M

Characters and Pairings- HG/DM HP/GW NL/LL BW/NTL

Warnings- Dark, will be gory, foul language, and LEMONS. I am sorry if the Chars are a bit OOC WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERS

Summery- What if it wasn't Harry who walked in on Draco talking to Moaning Myrtle? What if it was someone else, someone who would risk her neck to help? Dramione! Set during HBP

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine…still. He and all related to him belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>"No," Hermione said again. Her heart hammered against her chest, "Draco, take Harry and leave!" Harry left his eyes on Voldemort<p>

"It's me you want, Tom," He said, "Let Draco leave with Hermione."

"I think," Voldemort hissed, "We have a deal. Go to her." Draco didn't hesitate. He wrapped his cloak around the bleeding woman at the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," He murmured, holding her close.

"D-don't!" She begged.

"Avada Kerdavra!" The spell hit Harry where he stood.

"No!" Hermione cried, falling against Draco. Her strength left her. Draco lifted her up, unable to look at Harry's body.

"Oh wait," a hiss from behind them, "I've changed my mind." Draco's grip tightened around Hermione. He span, his wand in one hand.

"We had a deal!" He screamed.

"I lied," Voldemort laughed, raising his wand. Draco turned taking the brunt of the spell. He fell, still holding tightly to Hermione. He focused on her shallow breathing as his legs locked up, "Stay, watch the show." Draco watched as Tom Riddle pressed a finger to the dark mark on Bella's arm. Soon the room was full of death eaters, "Harry Potter is dead."

Severus Snape was one of the last to appear . He didn't flinch when he saw the body of his ward on the floor. His eyes rose to Draco, immobilized with Hermione Granger in his arms. Then, all hell broke loose. Members of the Order barged in through the door. Draco felt the spell on him lift, but he couldn't move. He was too surprised. Because, one moment, Harry Potter was dead on the floor, the next, he was up, his wand firing spells.

"He's alive." He whispered. Not only was he alive, but he was running toward his two friends.

"Get her out of here!" Draco scrambled up, his last site before he was whisked away in the floo, was Harry and Voldemort's wand connecting.

* * *

><p>Tonks was furious that the final battle was happening…and she was in labor, "This is so bloody," a contraction cut her off, "REDICULOUSE!" Molly smiled, wiping Tonks's brow.<p>

"This is a far more challenging battle than fighting with wands," Molly soothed the new mother, "Push, one more time love!" Tonks groaned, but it was hard to hear over the crying of her baby Molly magically cleaned the child, "Would you like to hold your son?" Tonks nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello, Teddy," she cooed, "Teddy Remus Lupin."

"His daddy would be so proud," Molly said affectionately. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming for her from the downstairs living room, "I'll be right back." She saw Tonks try to get up, "Stay," she ordered sternly. She scurried down the steps.

"Molly!" Draco screamed, shoving everything off of the table. After it's clear, He gently laid Hermione's broken body on the table, "Molly, PLEASE!" He couldn't lose her. Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth when she walked into the room.

"Stop the bleeding, I've got to bring healers here," Mrs. Weasley called, rushing to the fireplace, "She won't be the last to come back bleeding!" Draco worked on healing the smaller injuries, whispering soothingly to her.

"D-draco," she wheezed, "My ribs, broken," her brown eyes were hazy with pain, "Stabbing lungs."

"Keep talking to me, love," he ordered, panicking, "How do I heal them?"

"I will," Tonks said, whipping out her wand. Draco moved to Hermione's head, rubbing her hair.

"I need you, please stay with me," he begged.

"Draco, I need you to go take care of my baby," Tonks ordered. Draco didn't dare argue. He heard the other healers and Mrs. Weasley returning. Much later, as he sat rocking baby Teddy, he heard cheering and sighed a breath of relief. It was over. They had won.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later.<strong>

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow!" The house bellowed, "Which nobody can deny!"

"Blow out your candles, love!" Tonks told her son. Little Teddy, with his hair the same sky blue as his mother's, giggled and laughed on Bill's lap. Bill leaned over with Teddy and blew all of the candles out. The Burrow was full of all but one Weasley, Draco and his Mother, Hermione, Harry, and Severus Snape.

Teddy giggled again, throwing his arms up. Suddenly fireworks sprang out, fizzing through the kitchen.

"FRED AND GEORGE!" Molly screamed.

"It wasn't us!" The both exclaimed. Mr. Weasely rubbed his wife's back.

"I think it was little Teddy's accidental magic, Dear," He told her gently.

"Don't fret, Mum," Charlie added, "Remember how Ron blew up Percy's pet frog?" The table paused at the mention of the fallen brother.

"Well," Ron blushed, "You don't take food from a two year old!" Everyone laughed.

"Alright, everyone out of the kitchen," Narcissa ordered, "I'm going to clean up."

"You don't have to do that!" Molly protested. Cissy smiled, pushing the red haired witch down.

"Molly, It's the least I can do," she glanced at Severus, "How about Severus takes Teddy, that way you and your husband can go with my Niece and fiancée with wedding preperations." Bill took Tonks hand, after handing Teddy to a reluctant Severus Snape.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Tonks said, pecking Cissy on the cheek, "Thanks, Aunt Cissy."

"Don't thank me," she said, pushing everyone out, "Just go!"

"Hermione," Draco said, pulling her outside, "Come on a walk with me?" Hermione smiled, letting him lead her to their hill. Draco pulled her against him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, "So much." They stood there in silence, both remembering all the events of the past year. All of the funerals; Mad-Eye, Percy, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Dean Thomas, Rufus Schrimiger. Bill and Tonks got engaged.

Hermione remembered the panic that had set in when she had awoken.

"_He's dead!" She had screamed, before catching site of Draco. Her face darkened, not noticing his immense relief of her waking up, "YOU! You gave him to them! You killed my best friend! I trusted you!" She pounded on his chest before feeling herself lifted off of him. She struggled, "I love you and you killed him!"_

"_Hermione, Hermione!" strong arms rocked her as Draco picked himself up. Hermione froze, looking up. Emerald eyes looked through thick glasses back at her, "I'm alive." Hermione turned and sobbed against his chest._

"_I watched you die," she felt Draco start to leave and grabbed his shirt, "Don't you dare leave me." Her weakness overcame her and her knees buckled._

"_I had to die," Harry said, propping her up between he and Draco on the bed, "I was a horcrux."_

_Hermione gasped, "What?"_

"_When the spell rebounded, when I was a baby," He told her, "a piece of his soul lauded in my scar."_

"_Severus was planning on attacking once Harry was dead," Draco continued, "But I had to get you out," tears dripped down his face, "I had to, Hermione."_

_Hermione kissed him, "You did."_

"_But almost too late."_

"I was almost too late," Draco whispered, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"But you weren't," she told him, taking his face in her hands, "And you helped me all this year. I wouldn't have made it without you." Draco smiled, pulling her lips to his. A sense of relief washed through them all. At last, they didn't have to worry about anything. At last, they could just breathe.

_** Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN- Well...that's all folks! Its been a bumpy journey but I am pretty satisfied with how this has turned out. I need to thank each and every reviewer, it means so much! With out you all I would not have been able to finish this fic! I have already started a new project and have written a few one shots, so be ready :) Lots of Love!<em>


End file.
